


The Hamilton Coven

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Hamilton Coven [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Job, Bondage, Bonding, Canon Era, Completely Consensual, Consent is Sexy, Exhibitionism, FTM Lafayette, Family Feels, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, Laurens Gets Shot, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmare, Opening Up, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Period-Typical Slavery, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Spiritual Connection, Talks About Fears, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Very happy ending, Voyeurism, Weak Attempt at Canon Time Period, Witchcraft, anxiety attack, eding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Thomas had been suspicious of things for a while. There was obviously something going on but he couldn’t really figure out what.There were the weird instances that Thomas couldn’t explain, like the times that he had seen Aaron slip into a room with no other exits and disappear, nowhere to be found even though Thomas checked every nook and every cranny of the entire room and every room adjacent to it. Or the times that he could have sworn that he had seen Lafayette in the office though when he would turn around to check there wouldn’t be anyone there.There were also all of those times that he had walked by Hamilton’s door and heard him talking to himself or any of the three looking at something that wasn’t actually there, just past someone’s shoulder or in an empty doorway. Sometimes if he was with more than just one of them, they would look at the same spot at the same time briefly but then go back to whatever they were doing previously.At this point, Thomas hasn’t completely ruled anything out though there are some hypotheses that he has that he avidly hopes are not the reason.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Briefly), Thomas Jefferson & Martha Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Everyone
Series: The Hamilton Coven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121174
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my Fall 2020 project to prevent myself from going insane during the semester and I don’t know where the motivation came from for me to write 30k but I hope you enjoy! Please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. If there are any tags that you think I need to add, please let me know and I will add them immediately. 
> 
> I’m marking this series as complete but I’ll also fulfill any requests people want from this verse. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Thomas had been suspicious of things for a while. There was obviously something going on but he couldn’t really figure out what. There was the issue of Washington showing obvious favoritism for Hamilton, and then on some level an affection for Aaron and James. 

Jemmy! His best friend was wrapped up in this somehow but he couldn’t really figure it out. What did James have in common with Aaron and Hamilton? 

Then there were the weird instances that Thomas couldn’t explain, like the times that he had seen Aaron slip into a room with no other exits and disappear, nowhere to be found even though Thomas checked every nook and every cranny of the entire room and every room adjacent to it. Or the times that he could have sworn that he had seen Lafayette in the office though when he would turn around to check there wouldn’t be anyone there. 

There were also all of those times that he had walked by Hamilton’s door and heard him talking to himself or any of the three looking at something that wasn’t actually there, just past someone’s shoulder or in an empty doorway. Sometimes if he was with more than just one of them, they would look at the same spot at the same time briefly but then go back to whatever they were doing previously. 

The moments were brief but they continued to add up. After so many instances of these things happening, Thomas could no longer chalk them up to his imagination. 

At first, Thomas thought that they were all seeing things. It was the first explanation to pop into his head and while it wasn’t logical, it still held an impossible possibility to it. Maybe they had all been affected by something back during the war and had never recovered, Thomas had heard tales of the men who came back from the war without their mental faculties after all. This didn’t explain James’s involvement though, James didn’t serve during the war. 

The second thought was of witchcraft. Now, Thomas didn’t want to accuse anyone of this, let alone James and the President himself, but he didn’t know what else to think. What possibly could the reason be for these strange occurrences? For James to make no mention of it despite being Thomas’s best friend and closest confidant? It made more sense for Aaron to not mention it admittedly as they were pretty decent friends but Aaron carries all of his thoughts and secrets very close to his chest. 

At this point, Thomas hasn’t completely ruled anything out though there are some hypotheses that he has that he avidly hopes are not the reason. 

It is on a seemingly normal Friday in the middle of April when all hell breaks loose and Thomas finally gets his explanation though it’s, surprisingly enough, not without some bloodshed. He should have put more stock into his theory on witchcraft looking back on it. 

It’s the final day before the weekend and the office is clearly slowing down, ready to take a few days reprieve before the cabinet meeting on Monday to once more discuss where to put the capitol. 

Thomas is in the process of tearing apart Hamilton’s plan to assume state’s debt and establish a national bank when Hamilton lets out a shout of anguish, falling to the ground and clutching his side. There’s a sharp inhale from on either side of him, where Aaron and James are seated respectively, and Washington stands up immediately to usher everyone from the room. 

While Thomas’s heart is pounding and his thoughts are flying by in confusion as he walks back towards his office a ways down the hallway, he can’t help but notice that Aaron and James did not leave the room with him. 

As he’s settling down into his chair, looking down at the papers on his desk as his mind races to understand what just happened, he hears Hamilton’s raised voice from down the hall. Thomas’s brows furrow in confusion, what just happened? Why did it look like Hamilton just got shot, and more worriedly was bleeding just down the hall, when they were in a meeting of government officials in a well-protected building?

Before Thomas could ponder any longer what had just happened, his door slams open and in walks Hamilton himself, a spot of blood on his lower right abdomen and a determined look on his face. 

Washington, Aaron, and James all stumble in behind him. The three enter and stand just inside his office, James glancing apologetically in Thomas’s direction. Before anyone else can say anything, Hamilton’s mouth is open and running as fast as Thomas had ever heard it go. 

The first time he says something, the words come out all jumbled and rushed. Thomas looks at him in pure confusion, a little indignant that Hamilton thought it appropriate to just storm into his office and slightly alarmed that there is blood on Hamilton’s shirt, but Hamilton just looks at him in frustration. 

“Jefferson,” he snaps in annoyance. Thomas tunes in just in time to actually decipher what Hamilton is trying to ask him. “Do you have any slaves from the Carribean?” 

Thomas hesitates for a second. His father did have slaves from the Carribean down in Monticello, hundreds of miles away, but he is wary of admitting this with how ready Hamilton looks to spit fire at anything he disagrees with. Normally Thomas would be all over a verbal sparring match with his political rival but this seems like a situation he doesn’t know enough about to comment on let alone properly debate his way through. 

“A man’s life is in danger Jefferson, please answer the question.” Hamilton pleads, looking more and more harried the longer that Thomas remains silent. 

He has so many questions racing through his mind. Who’s life is in danger? Why is it in danger? What do Carribean slaves have to do with any of that? Upon closer examination of the rigid postures that the four other people in his office are sporting, he decides to just answer Hamilton’s question in the hopes that he’ll leave soon enough. He has to clear his throat before he can speak. “My father does. They are currently at Monticello though, a good distance away to travel if a man’s life is on the line.” 

“That doesn’t matter too much,” Hamilton mutters seemingly to himself before turning to the three that had followed him in. “George, James, help Laf get John steady at the bunker. Aaron, gather the ingredients from the study, you remember the correct ones yes?” 

After seeing three nods in agreement, Hamilton turns towards Thomas once again, determination lighting a fire in his eyes as he walks behind Thomas’s desk to stand directly behind where Thomas is sitting. Thomas watches in disbelief as the three still by the door vanish from where they’re standing but startles out of his reverie when Hamilton places his hands on Thomas’s shoulders. 

“Now, Jefferson. I need you to focus entirely on the slave quarters at Monticello. Immediately please,” Hamilton grits out, tension radiating off of him in waves. 

Thomas hesitates again. This whole situation is very confusing and he doesn’t quite know how to comprehend it. Hamilton is bleeding in the abdomen though apparently a different man’s life is in danger at this very moment and they need Carribean slaves for some reason? He also just watched three people disappear where they stood. His mind is reeling. 

“Deep breath in Jefferson, focus on the quarters,” Hamilton barks from behind him. 

With a mental shrug, Jefferson focuses on the slave’s quarters on the Monticello property. A big wooden building with thin walls, no doubt very cold during the winter but very expensive to fix up for the amount of slaves it houses. The bathroom is also in need of some fixing up though his dad had refused to address it. 

Thomas didn’t exactly share his father’s mentality in regards to slaves. He had even lobbied for the abolition of slavery in the past though his father didn’t exactly understand why. One day he’d set them free, offer to pay them and fix up their quarters instead of beating them into obeying and working. There are better ways to handle the workers to get improved results but his father refused to listen. Eventually, he’ll inherit his father’s slaves and the property though, he just has to wait. 

There was a deep inhale from behind him, the hands on his shoulders gripping tighter for a moment, and then he was suddenly standing up in a place where he was not before, stumbling slightly considering he was just sitting. 

When Thomas blinks open his eyes, and he had no idea when he even closed them in the first place, Hamilton is walking in front of him to look around at the slaves that were now watching them, presumably the ones that are too ill to work out in the field. Somehow they had just gone from the offices in New York to the slave quarters on the Monticello property in Virginia. Thomas’s mind is muddled at the speed it’s trying to go. Seriously, he has no idea what is happening right now. 

By the time he is tuning back into the present, Hamilton is talking rapid-fire in what seems like some sort of native language that Thomas can not understand. 

It seems to work though because as soon as he’s done talking, there are three slaves climbing down from their bunks to approach them, two males and a female. They glance warily at Thomas but mainly focus on Hamilton because he’s still talking. Thomas can infer from this that it’s a language spoken in the Carribean and that these slaves are who Hamilton is looking for. 

Hamilton says a few more things to them, to which they nod in agreement, before he turns his attention back onto Thomas. 

“I am buying the freedom of these slaves and their immediate family members. Now grab on, I can’t leave you here in Virginia and these three are coming with me anyway,” he orders. 

Thomas does so, only because he doesn’t feel like repeating the trip from Virginia to New York nor does he wish to interact with any of his lingering family members at this point in time. He grips Hamilton’s left shoulder, the three slaves grabbing places on the man's right arm, and Hamilton nods. 

“Bend your knees and close your eyes, makes the landing easier. You will be sworn to secrecy in regards to the things that you see in the next twenty-four hours but I advise you not to ask any questions immediately,” Hamilton warns before closing his eyes and gripping the silver ring on his left thumb. Thomas has just enough time to follow Hamilton’s commands before he’s standing somewhere else once again. 

When he blinks his eyes open, this time he’s greeted by a somewhat normal room though it’s oddly made of stone rather than wood. Looking around, they appear to be in some sort of parlor or large living space. There’s two couches and a cluster of chairs located around the fireplace and some bookshelves loaded with books directly behind them. In the far corner of the room there’s a closed door and in the corner opposite that, there’s a record player and a collection of records on the ground next to it. 

On the opposite side of the room, behind them and to the right is a long hallway with what looks to be about ten to twelve doors going down it, seemingly too close together to be practical for bedrooms though Thomas can’t really figure out what else they could be. On the same wall to the left of the hallway is another door though that one is cracked and could be a study from what Thomas can see. In the fourth corner of the room, directly to the right is a decent-sized kitchen and a giant table, long enough to fit what looks like twelve to sixteen chairs around it. The size of it makes him pause but he continues the scan of his surroundings regardless. 

Directly in front of where they landed is another hallway though this one only appears to have three doors. The door at the very end of the hallway is closed, same with the one on the left side of the hallway, but on the right is an open door with light coming out of it. 

Thomas tunes back into what’s happening, having taken all of this in with just a short glance over both of his shoulders in curiosity, and hears a loud male shout of pain coming from the open door. The group of five, Hamilton in the lead, rush down the hallway and into the door. 

Hamilton pauses and it looks like a shudder runs down his spine, before he’s scrambling to the side of the bed. The slaves, ex-slaves now Thomas supposes, follow him into the room. 

When Thomas steps forward to stand in the doorway, his mind races to take in everything he’s seeing. The source of the pain-laced shout is a man writhing about on the bed in obvious pain, blood covering his torso from an obvious gunshot wound to the lower right abdomen. The same spot where Hamilton had been bleeding when he stormed into Thomas’s office only half an hour ago Thomas recalls weakly. His head is cushioned in Lafayette’s lap and Thomas’s mind wavers at the sight of his friend who is supposed to be in France right now, but he is distracted by another shout of pain from the bleeding man. 

Aaron storms into the room, brushing Thomas into the room gently but hurriedly so that he can squeeze by. He approaches the slaves with some weird-looking herbs, a metal bowl, and an object for crushing ingredients - the name escapes Thomas’s frazzled thoughts at the moment - and Thomas watches as the only girl slave grabs the ingredients, combining and mixing them in seemingly random proportions. 

Tearing his eyes away from the odd procession after a few more seconds, Thomas looks around the room once more. 

It’s a big bedroom, the bed that the man is writhing on looks excessively big for only two people and Thomas can’t help but wonder at the purpose of the size. There’s a door in the far right corner of the room, most likely a bathroom. He finds it odd that there aren’t any windows though if the cement is any indication, they’re most likely in some sort of underground structure, a bunker maybe? It’s unlike any place that Thomas has ever been but he’s fascinated by it nonetheless. 

He sees James and President Washington in the room directly across the way from the door, watching the bleeding man worriedly, and a large man in the corner of the room on the same side as the door and Thomas staring avidly at the man on the bed despite the fact that he looks like he’s about to get sick at all of the blood. 

Thomas’s attention is once again drawn to the weird circle of people gathered around the bed when Hamilton starts chanting in what sounds like a weird form of latin unlike anything Thomas has heard before. The girl slave, who has apparently finished grinding up the ingredients properly, starts slathering the weird dark green paste on the bleeding man’s chest in a weird pattern. Witchcraft, Thomas confirms grimly.

“James, please take Jefferson to the study and explain to him what he has seen. He doesn’t need to watch this next part. I’ll be in after we’ve finished here to swear him to an oath of secrecy,” Hamilton says, looking at James with pleading eyes while he seemingly waits for the slave girl to finish the weird shape that she’s drawing. 

The man writhes and lets out another shout as James crosses the room and gently ushers Thomas back out through the doorway and down the hallway silently. He guides him past the empty giant living space and to the somewhat open door to the left of the long hallway of doors. Thomas had been right in his earlier observation, it is in fact a study. The walls are lined with bookcases full of trinkets and writings. There’s a giant desk made of some sort of dark wood on the right side of the room, the desk chair is pushed in, and there are a few chairs across from it that suddenly look very comfortable to Thomas’s exhausted body. 

Thomas takes one of the comfy chairs, leaning back to study James’s tired face as he goes to close the door behind them. Faintly, Thomas hears another shout of pain in the distance but is distracted when Laf stops James from closing the door with his hand. He slides in and shuts the door behind him. James sighs with what is very clearly relief and Laf whispers something in his ear though it’s too quiet for Thomas to hear. They share a chuckle and then James turns to sit in the office chair. 

Laf turns to Thomas and greets him cheerfully despite the tired slope of his shoulders. “Thomas! It is so wonderful to see you mon ami. If only it had been under better circumstances, non?” 

Thomas leans forward, meeting Laf’s greeting halfway to place kisses of his own on either side of Laf’s face. Laf pulls away and sits directly on the desk, somewhat blocking Thomas’s view of James but Thomas ignores that for the moment to address the larger elephant in the room. 

“Laf?” He asks hesitantly, very confused. “Not that I am not happy to see you, but are you not supposed to be in France right now?” 

“Ah,” the french man nods, not very surprised by the question based on his reaction. “It is a very long story, yes? Please allow me to explain before asking questions.” 

Thomas leans further back into his chair and nods his assent, ready to listen to the things that Laf has to say. He’s been extremely confused for almost an hour now and is quite ready to finally be receiving some answers. There’s another shout off in the distance and James flinches from behind Laf but Laf just ignores it readily. 

“Okay. So our dear Alexander grew up on the island of Nevis in the Carribean yes? Very popular place to find slaves though Carribean slaves are special, they’re known in some circles for their ability to do proper magic. When Alexander was young he and one other set a few slaves free and in return, the slaves taught the two how to do magic. Now, Alexander’s friend could only do one type of magic, they created connections between things or people. With Alexander’s help, the two created a way to connect people to each other. These connections manifested as silver rings. Are you still with me?” Laf pauses. 

Thomas nods, deeply interested in the explanation and what it means in regards to everything he had already seen today.

Laf nods and continues. “Alexander and his friend traveled here to the colonies in 1776 where they continued to work on these rings even as the revolution started to, how you say, gain traction around them. He went to King’s College and started to gain popularity among those of us prepared to lead the revolution while his friend sank into the background. There were four of us that he made an attempt to befriend as he continued to climb the ranks. When he and his friend properly figured out the rings and the ways to establish the connection with their magic, Alexander asked the four of us to wear them.” 

If he closed his eyes, Thomas could picture it. Hamilton racing through an explanation, Laf and Burr among the faceless people watching in confusion. The image is very amusing. He focuses back in on what Laf is saying. 

“After many, many questions and a very long discussion, we each agreed and put on these silver rings. When the revolution officially began and Washington called for Hamilton to join him as his right-hand, these rings that had formed a connection between us already were even more valuable than ever. Washington could station the five of us in key locations and we could transport information at the blink of an eye. After Alexander’s friend had figured out a way to make connections to inanimate objects with our silver rings, we could be virtually anywhere at the drop of a hat.” 

Laf takes a pause to take a drink of water that had materialized from seemingly nowhere. 

“Eventually, Washington and his Major General, a man whom you do not know, also asked to join and the web grew to seven people. Alexander was, how you say, very in his element by this point. In terms of battle, we were losing but in terms of information and strategy, we were very much ahead of the game. There was a lot of fighting, both between ring-mates and the two armies but at the resolution of the war, there were seven of us. After Alexander had asked James for help with the Federalist Papers and worked with him, the invitation was extended to James. There are two others who joined as well but it’s a very confusing story and you don’t know either of them.” 

After Alexander had asked James for help with the Federalist Papers and worked with him, the invitation was extended to James. There are two others who joined as well but it’s a very confusing story and you don’t know either of them.

Thomas is watching him very intently and while Laf seems very at ease, there is a noticeable tension in his shoulders. He’s struck with the realization that this is witchcraft and that there are quite a few people he knows caught up in it. They’re practically risking their lives to share this information with him and suddenly Thomas understands why Laf is so tense. 

“Now, those are the events essentially leading to the formation of our connection as it is now. Alexander and his friend have dubbed these webs of connections ‘covens’ because of their magical basis. Now, there are ten of us in Alexander’s coven, we’re called ring-mates. To form these covens, Alexander or his friend create a ring and attach the ring to a buyer, then cutting off their personal connection to the ring so they aren’t a part of the coven that person wants to form. That person then buys custom rings for anybody they want in their coven and puts them on that person themselves, with the performance of some sort of chant and suddenly the two are connected. Are you following so far?” 

“I think so?” Thomas says. It’s a lot of information but he’s trying his best to keep up because he wants to understand. Not only is all of this extremely interesting to him, but his friends are risking themselves by telling him this and he would never want to betray their trust. 

“Good. Now, Alexander is the one who places the rings on people here so he is called the ring-leader in formal situations like spells and when new introductions are being made to the coven. Let me explain how my ring works for me so that it’s the easiest to understand, otherwise it could be quite confusing. All of the silver rings in our coven are on the left thumb. If I wrap my hand around my ring and think of a person in our coven, James for example, I can appear to him in his mind so that he can see me like you can see any normal person but no one without a ring can see me, or I can just transport myself immediately to his person.”

Laf demonstrates this by standing on the opposite side of the room from James and then appearing right next to him, but continues talking before Thomas can actually react, though the reaction would have been to jump in shock and squeak so perhaps this is for the best. 

“There are these cubes of silver,” Laf explains. He reaches into the bookcase and pulls out a cube of silver to show Thomas before hiding it once more. “We place these cubes wherever we take up residence and we also carry one in our items wherever we go. This is so that if we have to leave our residence or our things, we can easily return to them. So, when John was shot earlier, I used my connection to his ring to transport myself to his side. I then used this silver cube to come here and help John to the bedroom so that he would be ready for medical and magical care. Because Alexander is the ring-leader, he received a physical warning that something was wrong with dear John and used his ring to assess the situation. He used his own magic and your memories of Monticello to travel there and then brought everyone here with this silver cube.” 

Laf goes silent after this, seemingly content with his explanation though it’s a rather abrupt ending. He and James look towards the corner of the room at the same time and Thomas supposes that someone just appeared to tell them something. 

With a huff, Laf walks towards the door. “I have completed my part of the job. You may ask James questions but you have to wait here until Alexander has completed the spell on John and sworn you to an oath of secrecy. Then, one of us will take you home.” 

After one final glance at Thomas and a sheepish shrug of the shoulders, Laf walks out the door and closes it behind him. 

Thomas sits in silence for a moment, reflecting over the things that Laf has just shared with him. His friends were mentally connected through magic, though the shock that the reason was actual witchcraft is finally starting to wear off he hopes. They were attached to others though, people Thomas doesn’t actually know. That means that if they had told Thomas, they would have been putting more than just themselves in danger and if Thomas were to place himself in their shoes, he wouldn’t have said anything to any outsiders either. 

He’ll respect their decision then, and avoid mentioning it because he could never put his friends in danger. They were truly some of the only people that Thomas has left it feels like. No, he could never turn them in for this, for searching for companionship. 

The silence between him and James stretches for an uncomfortable amount of time. It isn’t true silence with the sounds of John’s screams of pain in the background and the chatter of what Thomas thinks must be the rest of the coven gathered in the main room (though there had been no one there when he was led to the study in the first place), but the pressure behind it continues to build. When Thomas is unwilling to breathe under the weight of it any longer, nor the burden of James’s guilty conscience, he finally breaks the silence. 

“How long have you been a part of this… coven?” Thomas asks. He hesitates on the word ‘coven’ only because the idea that witchcraft is behind it all is still a little bit mind-boggling to him though he’s working hard to understand it for his friends.

“Almost three years,” James replies quietly. 

Three years his best friend suffered under the weight of this secret. Thomas knows that James would have told him if he were allowed to but there would have been more lives at risk than just his and witchcraft is, admittedly, a very big deal. If he were being honest with himself, Thomas is also just a little bit surprised at his own nonchalance so he can only imagine how James would have most likely feared his reaction. After only a small bit of hesitation at this horrifying realization, Thomas searches rapidly for the words to assuage his best friend’s fears. 

“I do not blame you for not telling me. I mean, magic. Wow. I don’t think I would have reacted this way if you had entirely caught me off guard with this information, but I had already developed some suspicions that there were some things amiss with Hamilton, Washington, Aaron, and you at the office,” Thomas says with a shrug. 

At James’s startled look, he continues, “Oh come on Jemmy, I’m not blind. Alexander talking to himself, the four of you looking at the same place at the same time where there was nothing there to see, Aaron walking into rooms with no other outlet and completely vanishing. I had my hypotheses though witchcraft was decidedly not the highest on the list. Truly, I am not mad at you for refraining from telling me as there were more people to take into consideration than just yourself.” 

James slumps further into his chair, shoulders finally losing some of the tension they had been carrying. There’s another shout from far away and then more silence than there had been previously, the voices from outside the door finally quieting down some. 

“What’s happened?” Thomas inquires, unable to help his curiosity. 

“They’ve just finished the spell. Alex will ensure that John is completely stable, take a moment to eat a snack and drink something, and tell someone to help the slaves that he’s brought here, but then he will be in here to discuss the next steps with you. If you have any more questions for me, now would be the time to ask them,” James explains. 

It’s admittedly a little weird that he just knows what’s happening without physically checking but Thomas can see the advantages of being able to travel and talk about things with specific people without the interference of others.

“Is it ever invasive? Being so intimately connected to others that could just pop in whenever they want?” Thomas asks. It’s not the most important of questions admittedly but he doesn’t wish to put the tension back on James’s shoulders when it has only just melted away. 

“There were moments in the beginning where I wanted privacy and found none,” James admits after a moment. “But when I needed someone and you were still in France, they were a steady presence. They helped me through so much, did more than even Dolley could. They’ve nursed me through bouts of sickness, kept me company when I didn’t want to be alone, and challenged me mentally when I needed it. At first there was an adjustment period do not misunderstand me, but I’ve not once regretted my decision to join and I know that I never will.”

Before Thomas can even begin to articulate a response to this open confession, James stands up and opens the door for an exhausted-looking Hamilton whose hand was stopped in mid-air, seemingly reaching for the door knob. The man huffs and shakes his head indulgently as James wraps an arm around his waist and helps him to the desk chair, sitting him down and pushing the chair in before turning and leaving unprompted, closing the door softly behind him. 

All of the sudden, Thomas is intimately aware that he is sitting in a study at an undisclosed location referred to as ‘the bunker’ with his political nemesis staring at him through hooded eyes. 

“I have to swear you to an oath of secrecy before we can actually talk,” Hamilton rasps, voice sounding painfully tired. He shuffles through a drawer of the desk before placing a blank sheet of paper and a knife on the desktop. “I’m going to prick my finger with this knife and bleed on the paper, then you will do the same. I’ll say some latin and then you won’t be able to discuss anything you see or have seen already today, from when you woke up this morning until you go to sleep, with anyone outside of my coven and your wife at any time for the rest of your life. Do you understand?”

Thomas feels a little bit queasy at the sound of pricking his finger and bleeding anywhere but if this is what is required of him, he’ll just have to suck it up. He nods his understanding begrudgingly. 

Hamilton does as he said he would. He pricks his finger with the dagger and drags it across the page before wiping the knife off on a clean part of his bloody shirt, the shirt will probably get burned after today anyway Thomas reasons, and handing it to Thomas. Thomas grips it gingerly but pricks his finger and drags it across the page the same way that Hamilton did without complaining, only wincing a little bit at the pinch on his finger, before handing the knife back. 

Hamilton takes the knife, wipes it off and buries it in the desk drawer once again. Then he places his left hand flat on the bloody paper and says a few things under his breath in latin. The paper itself shrivels up and burns to ash right before Thomas’s eyes and if Thomas weren’t already sitting he would have been knocked on his ass at the sight. 

When the ashes have been swept off of the deck and into the nearby trash can, Hamilton releases a sigh of relief and then leans back in his chair, studying Thomas’s face. 

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name today,” he starts unexpectedly. 

Thomas snorts but nods in agreement. “I suppose you can call me Thomas in non-professional settings,” he offers back. He expects a witty retort in response but instead Hamil- Alexander graces him with a weary smile, like they’ve just shared a joke.

“Well, Thomas,” Alexander says slowly. He looks like he enjoys saying it way too much but Thomas ignores it. The man looks like he’s two seconds away from passing out and Thomas is not cruel enough to start a fight with him when he’s in this state. That’d be like kicking a puppy. “I’m sure you have loads of questions so ask away and I shall answer them as honestly as I can.”

Thomas has a lot of questions running through his mind right now but none of them really seem suitable for the situation. He settles for ones that Alexander specifically could answer as he could always bother Jemmy with questions if he really needed to know. “How long has your coven been what it is? Isn’t a connection to so many people exhausting? How do you keep track of it all and still find the time for these people?”

Alexander huffs a laugh but considers the questions before answering so that Thomas knows that he’s not laughing at Thomas perse, just the unusual situation itself. “This coven started around five years ago now with only five people, including myself. It’s grown since then and at first it was a lot but I’ve grown with it. I’ve learned to handle the leading position because this is my legacy even if no one will understand it for a very long time. Interacting with a lot of random people can be mentally exhausting, but these people? These are my people and I could never see them as a burden in any way. As far as keeping track of everything that is happening, I’ve picked up a few tricks and we keep a list here in the bunker that details what everyone has going on but it can still be difficult some days.” 

Thomas considers this as Alexander grows silent once more, studying him quietly. He supposes that if he were attached to people mentally for almost five years in some cases, he’d grow very used to the presence of those people. He gets it, really. Crowds of random people really bother him but he’s felt like he was alone his entire life, still does. This is Alexander’s way to combat that and still be helpful to the general public, Thomas understands better than he should actually. 

Thomas realizes belatedly that when the general population hears about the presence of witchcraft deeply embedded in the administration of the first president and the founding fathers, the scandal will be astronomical in size. It won’t be any time soon however as they’ve got all of this information on lock right now so Thomas won’t worry about it. 

“I’m going to guess that Laf only told you the events and information about the rings and the members’ circumstances, but not anything in regards to the way that the coven acts now that there isn’t a war effort and we don’t have to constantly look over our shoulders. Am I correct in this assumption Thomas?” Alexander breaks the silence once more. 

Thomas considers the question and nods. He figured that it wasn’t actually any of his business to be honest but if Alexander was offering a deeper understanding, Thomas wouldn’t argue. 

“I want to preface my next statement with the fact that everyone in my coven that is married has already discussed everything with their significant others. In most cases, it was something those people actually knew before getting married to one of my coven members. While it did not start out this way, my coven members have come to rely on each other for everyday comforts. To each other, we’ve become friends, family…” Alexander hesitates here and Thomas subconsciously leans forward in anticipation of what he is about to say. Alexander soldiers on shamelessly, “caretakers, and lovers. Here at the bunker, with my coven members, this is our step away from reality where we can come to relax and be ourselves. This is our home away from home as Eliza so affectionately refers to it.” 

Thomas is stunned at the admission. Lovers? Really, if he can roll with witchcraft, this is not as big. He tosses the thought around in his head for a moment before leaning back in the chair, crossing one leg and keeping his face carefully neutral so Alexander does not think he’s shutting him out as he comprehends his thoughts. 

To be quite honest, what Alexander is describing is something that Thomas has longed for his entire life. The easy camaraderie, the constant companionship, oh does Thomas long to be a part of something where he isn’t alone. Something where he’s accepted for who he is and not lied to when he already knows the truth. The picture of Martha secreted away with her female servant Emily, locked in an amorous embrace, flashes through his mind. Martha had told him about it afterwards, about her inclination towards the same sex, and they had worked everything out but finding out for himself had been very hurtful for Thomas. He shoves the thoughts away violently, forcing himself back into the present. 

Thomas, having reached the conclusion of the examination of his thoughts, studies Alexander’s face for a moment. Alexander looks nervous but defiant, like he would fight and pursue Thomas should he have a negative reaction. To be frank, if he had been told this while he was who he was as the French Ambassador, he would have balked and shouted for a mob, for everyone to be hung by the gallows. Now though, after he’s rekindled his friendship with Jemmy and grown more fond of Laf and Aaron, he longed more for what they had than to destroy it or endanger them. 

“Okay,” Thomas finally says, cutting through the thick silence that had settled between the two. 

“Okay?” Alexander replies confused, brows furrowing at Thomas like he were some sort of enigma, a puzzle to be solved. “Just like that?” 

Thomas shrugs in response. “While I cannot completely comprehend the idea of ten people being intimately intertwined, I can acknowledge that being alone is horrible and I would never wish it upon anyone. Furthermore, there are people in your coven who I am friends with. I would see them happy and unharmed if I could and I am no stranger to odd inclinations.”

Alexander looks blown away by the admission and Thomas is almost uncomfortable with how many things he’s found out and just shrugged off in the last two hours, but he understands that he needs to be open and upfront about these things because this isn’t just some sort of petty political rivalry in this very moment, this is a situation that affects and threatens multiple lives outside their own and is no doubt very stressful for everyone involved. 

“He will be okay? John was it?” Thomas asks, diverting the topic of the conversation before Alexander can question the sincerity with which he had spoken about loneliness. 

“Yes!” Alexander cheers, shooting him a relieved smile. Thomas can’t say if it’s from his offered change in subject or the relief that Alexander’s ring-mate would be okay; he tries not to think about it. “We managed to remove the bullet and stitch him up before the infection could set in. The bullet was lodged in the bone of his rib and therefore had hit nothing major thankfully. He lost quite a bit of blood but should be up and moving in about two weeks from now. He’ll heal twice as fast because he’s directly tied to my life force and I have taken some of the pain from him.”

“I’m glad that he’ll be okay,” Thomas offers. He hesitates only a split second before continuing, “Do not worry about paying my father for the freedom of those slaves, I doubt he’ll even notice their absence. Even if he does I’m sure you can get the three slaves and their family far enough away that they’ll never be found by anyone near Monticello.” 

Alexander looks relieved. “Thank god for small blessings,” he jokes. “George would have not been happy at getting involved.”

Thomas is so startled that he actually barks a laugh, unable to believe that he had hated this man’s guts twenty-four hours ago and now here they are joking. Truly, should he expect pigs to be flying next?

“I will call someone to help you get home soon but there is something I must mention to you beforehand if I may be so bold. James, Laf, Aaron, and George have all been recommending we try to introduce you to the coven for over two months now. Originally I didn’t think it would be a good idea based on how often we butted heads and how we couldn’t seem to agree on anything. Now though, I see the benefits. If we could establish some sort of alliance or understanding, we could get a lot more done during George’s terms in office. We could really set up some amazing things for the benefit of the nation. That and you’ve proven to me today just how much better of a person you are than I thought you were. So,” here Alexander pauses to take a breath. Thomas watches on in amazement as he’s offered something he has only ever dreamed about. 

“Knowing that you’d be entering all aspects of the coven, not just picking and choosing where you are included,” Alexander levels him with a Look, and Thomas can practically see the emphasis on the word. “We would love to give you a trial run to see how you fit in with the rest of the coven members. We meet twice a month, every other weekend for the entire weekend. So, if you are truly interested in joining us here at the bunker and have fully thought everything through, discuss this with your wife as we are a full-disclosure group and get back to me before next Friday through a letter or in person. Should your wife be okay with it, maybe even interested herself, you could also recommend that she meet with Eliza to discuss what happens in Eliza’s coven, you’ll find that most of our wives have. If I don’t hear from you before then, I’ll assume that you’ve thought about it and decided that this just isn’t for you. There will be no judgement and we won’t speak of it again, is this acceptable?”

Thomas’s eyes are wide and all he can do is nod in agreement. They wanted him to join the coven? It’s almost too good to be true. He has so much to think about. 

“Yes,” Thomas whispers in response. Mind racing already, trying in vain to organize the thoughts that were overwhelming his brain and reach an understanding in regards to everything that had happened to him today as well as the things that had been happening around him for what must have been years now.

“Good. Now let’s see about getting you returned back to the office safely. AARON!” He yells. Thomas startles and looks up just in time to see Aaron himself pop into the room behind Alexander’s left shoulder. “Thomas here needs to be escorted back to the office, do you mind?” 

“Of course not,” Aaron replies readily, patting Alexander on the shoulder gently. “I shall also retrieve all personal items that have been left behind as I am sure we will not be returning anytime today.”

Thomas stands up and Aaron comes over to lightly place a hand on his shoulder. Just before they transport away, Thomas sees Alexander slump further into his chair, closing his eyes in exhaustion, and the same big man that Thomas had seen earlier appear with some water for Alexander to drink. Then there’s a weird tugging in his gut and he’s blinking his eyes open to find them standing in the office common space. 

Aaron walks him to his office and then turns to leave with a quiet ‘good day.’ There’s movement as he gathers up the items around the office that were left behind by those at the bunker, and then quiet as he presumably disappears, leaving Thomas entirely alone in the silence to gather his thoughts. There’s no noise in the rest of the office and when Thomas glances into the hallway the remaining offices are dark and the doors are shut, the remaining members must have left for the day when the President himself left. 

He sits down in his chair and grabs a drink, pondering everything that had happened today. It is still only the middle of the day so he won’t be expected home for a while and he has a lot to think about. 

While witchcraft had been one of his long-standing hypotheses in regards to the weird happenings around the office, no one in their right mind would assume that to actually be the answer but in this situation, it really is. In a weird, subconscious way Thomas has already made his peace with the idea or it wouldn’t have been a hypothesis, but to have it actually confirmed is mind-boggling to his science-driven brain. After the initial shock of it all however, he can’t say that he has too big of a problem with it if it can manage to save a person’s life as he had witnessed today, and if it also helps with just causes like the war. Those are things that Thomas can fully support and so there would be no complaining from him about it.

The idea of an interwoven web of ten different people connected so intimately is honestly the weirder of the two ideas to Thomas, but he can’t really blame these men for finding solace wherever they could. In this case with each other. The pictures that Thomas’s mind conjures up are also blisteringly arousing and very intriguing to say the least. 

Admittedly, Thomas has never been, neither romantically or sexually, with a man before but he has thought about it, some of the men he had spent his time with in France were very attractive after all, but there had been no opportunities for him to act on these wants in the past. Surely he’d have no problems comprehending and being okay with any of the situations Alexander had hinted at. 

The idea that they want him to join, that they had been discussing it for some time, might be the most shocking of the revelations that Thomas has had today, and isn’t that a sad thought: being wanted is crazier than witchcraft to him. 

Thomas has been alone for a long time now. Sure, he’s rekindled his friendship with Jemmy and grown somewhat closer to Laf and Aaron, but no one had managed to put up with him for extended periods of time and in the end, he’s always left alone. This is not to blame any of them really, they have their own lives to return to and Thomas can be difficult to put up with at times, he gets it. He tried to satisfy his craving companionship by accepting flocks of women into his bed back in France, and again with Martha and Sally here, but even they have left him. He couldn’t fault them either though, Martha is just using him as a cover to find what she really needs in the arms of women where she can, and he had straight up treated Sally very unfairly. 

Yes, all he has ever known is loneliness. His experience with companionship is fleeting yet the offer to have it for the remainder of his life has fallen at his feet. So while he isn’t completely sure that he won’t mess it up somehow, that he’ll say or do something that will make them regret and retract their offer, he still has to give it a try. 

After who knows how long of just sitting there deep in thought, Thomas is sure that there is no reason for him not to see this through and so that is exactly what he is going to do. Now he just needs to talk to Martha as Alexander had told him to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll see a pattern in the writing of this fic, the more stressed I am the more ~explicit~ something is. It's easy to infer based on the contents of this chapter that I was ~very~ stressed at the time of writing this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is not beta-read so all mistakes are my own.

The walk home feels like it takes forever to Thomas, mostly because his thoughts are still traveling at a rapid speed. 

The more he thinks about it, the more firm he is in his decision to accept the offered trial run, there is absolutely no doubt to be found anywhere in his mind, but there is a worry that he’ll mess it up and lose what seems like his only remaining chance to not be alone for the rest of his life. 

He and Martha have had a more open relationship than most for quite a long time really. Thomas had caught Martha locked in an amorous embrace with her servant Emily. While it had hurt at the time, Martha had come to him afterwards with an apology on her lips and a very honest discussion had followed. She had been frank in her confession that there was no attraction to be found between her and any man, that she had married because her and Thomas were close friends and no respectable woman would remain unmarried for much longer than she had been at that point. 

In the face of this confession, Thomas had taken a trip to his vacation cabin and spent only one night wallowing in alcohol before returning the next day and telling Martha to go wild; that he’d cover for her if it meant she’d be happy and that he would be completely fine, that he would have his own indulgences. Just don’t get caught he had pleaded with her, and that had been the end of it. 

So really, he doubts that there will be any sort of negative response in regards to what he has to share with her tonight over dinner. Perhaps there would even be excitement because Alexander had mentioned a possible place for Martha among Eliza’s coven and if Eliza’s coven is anything like Alexander’s had seemed, that would be perhaps the best offer Martha could ever receive. 

By the time he is climbing the steps to his door, he’s completely cycled through panic and nerves all the way back to calm and the sun is almost completely below the horizon. He’s greeted by the sounds of his mockingbird, Dick, chirping from the sitting room. He heads there to read a book until dinner is ready.

He’s not reading for very long when the servants tell him that dinner is ready. As he is sitting down Martha glides into the room, as graceful as ever. 

“Hello my darling, how was your day at work?” she inquires. There were still servants around so Thomas couldn’t answer honestly and they had to act like a normal married couple, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hint at something being up. 

“It was an odd day to say the least dearest. I have much to tell you if you fancy a nightcap on the balcony later tonight?”

The look Thomas gets is appraising, Martha is looking to see if it’s a good odd or a bad odd. Thomas is sure to keep his face pleasant, the day had been odd in a life-changing way and Thomas really couldn’t wait to talk to her about it. 

She seems satisfied with what she sees and shoots him a smile. “Of course darling.” 

Thomas listens absently as Martha discusses her day of shopping with her girl friends, they had apparently ordered some custom dresses from a new tailor in town that had come highly recommended in the papers.

They slip into silence around dessert, eating the ice cream quietly before retiring to their bedroom to chat in private. 

“Now love, tell me about your ‘odd’ day,” she inquires, amusement coloring her tone as she pours herself a glass of wine. 

It takes almost half an hour for Thomas to share with her what he wishes to about the entire situation and she listens with her full attention. Thomas can see the questions piling up but he knows that he won’t be able to answer them properly so after he’s explained where he falls in regards to the events of the day and his decision to see this ‘trial run’ through, he slides in the invitation for her to contact Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton. Once Thomas has finished with his explanation, he takes a long swig of wine and waits for her reaction. He’s not disappointed. 

She lets out a laugh of delight. “I’ll be damned!” she jokes crudely. “That’s amazing, who knew so many people beneath our noses shared the same inclination as us and had found a way to act on them. Witchcraft!”

They share a quiet moment tinged with amusement as she thinks things over. Thomas takes the time to glance up at the stars and take another drink of his wine, he had earned it today really. 

“I shall have to contact Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton immediately,” she muses after a moment. “You simply have to keep me updated, I do so love to hear that you are leaving your comfort zone to find companionship where I could not offer it. With Mr. Hamilton of all people to be the one to offer it to you! You must have been so shocked and confused.” 

“Yes, it was rather astonishing to be quite honest. If I shall have to tell you of my adventures with this group of people and witchcraft of all things, you shall have to share with me how your meeting with Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton goes as well. I think you’ll find I am amicable to maintaining this open line of communication as long as it threatens no one else.”

That had been the end of that. 

On Monday, the missive that Thomas sends to Alexander’s office is short but still very clear in it’s meaning. 

“Alexander,  
After properly analyzing my thoughts on the matter and having a thorough discussion with my dear Martha, who will no doubt be in contact with Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton sometime this week as well, I have decided to join you for this upcoming weekend for my ‘trial run’ as I believe you had called it. I shall come to your home on Friday after work with a bag full of my necessities. I anticipate the results with much excitement I assure you.  
Your Obedient Servant,  
T. Jefferson”

The reply he receives in response is even shorter, a feat quite shocking for the usually very eloquent Secretary of State. 

“Thomas,  
I have informed the coven of your plans to join us this weekend and I was greeted with only excitement in response as they are all very ready for you to join us. I’m also glad to hear about your wife’s acceptance of the situation and intent to discuss things with my dearest Eliza. I eagerly await the experience and this weekend even more than I had previously.  
Your Obedient Servant,  
A.Ham”

The week feels like it drags on forever. Thomas does his best to act like normal in the week’s cabinet meetings but there’s an underlying tension of a different kind that hadn’t been there previously. Whenever he’s debating with Hamilton or discussing things with President Washington, there’s a new electricity to be found from it. They’re all good enough actors that Thomas is sure none of the other cabinet members even notice, but every time he catches the eye of a coven member, there’s a knowing look there. 

Aaron is perhaps the most observant of this change, twitching his lips into the equivalent of a smirk every time he catches Thomas’s eyes. James is no better though, all too aware of the new tension if the teasing looks he occasionally shoots in Thomas’s direction are any indication. 

He’s not the only one affected though, there’s moments where he catches Alexander’s eyes and can practically see the band of thick tension connecting them together. On one memorable occasion he had even seen President Washington shifting in his seat and glancing between the two of them with a simmering heat that was almost unnoticeable. He wouldn’t have seen it if he didn’t have an idea of what to look for. 

By the time that Friday rolls around, Thomas has had his bag packed and stashed in his office for two days. He had also allowed himself extra time in the shower that morning to ensure that he is clean everywhere though he had told himself at the time that it was to relax some. It didn’t work. 

He spends the day doing paperwork, struggling to bury himself in it like he usually does. Multiple times he has to force his leg to still and he ends up pacing through his lunch break anyway. 

By the end of the day, Thomas wants desperately to pick up his work and his overnight bag and race to Alexander’s home, but he’s not stupid. He waits an extra ten minutes to ensure that the office is clear, people are usually pretty punctual about leaving on Fridays anyway, and that Alexander has a head start before stepping out of his office and closing the door behind him. As predicted, the rest of the building is deserted and Thomas encounters no problems as he leaves the building and starts walking in the direction of the Hamilton residence. 

The walk isn’t truly excessive, merely ten minutes from the office, but it feels like it lasts an eternity to Thomas. By the time he knocks on the door, he has to work to avoid fidgeting where he stands

Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton opens the door, a six-year-old Philip clinging to the back of her leg. 

“Ah Mr. Jefferson, come in! Alex is just putting his work in his study, he’ll be down in just a moment. I was told by George to feed the two of you before letting you leave for the bunker so we’ll be having beef stew, I hope that’s alright?” She says cheerfully, face shining. 

“Sounds wonderful ma’am, and please, call me Thomas.” He replies dutifully, shedding his jacket and placing his bag on the ground by the door. 

“Ah, then please call me Eliza! Come, the kitchen is this way,” she answers in kind, gesturing for Thomas to follow her. “This is our son Philip, Angelica is still napping so I’ll have to go get her for dinner.”

Thomas settles down in a chair at the table but turns to face Eliza politely. 

Philip peaks out from behind her once more to wave at him shyly. When Thomas smiles and waves back, he blushes and runs out of the room. Alexander, who is just coming in, has to jump out of his way. He shakes his head fondly at the ball of energy before pecking Eliza on her forehead and pulling out a chair next to Thomas at the table. 

“Thomas! Welcome to our home. Has Eliza yet told you that she and Martha met on Wednesday and that Martha will be joining them for her own trial run next week? It’s very exciting news wouldn’t you say hon?” Alexander asks. 

Martha had told him about it actually, come to him gushing at dinner Wednesday evening with news that Eliza had offered to introduce her to the coven at their next meeting, a week and a half later. Thomas had been very excited for her and they had spent the night in their room gushing about the possibilities in the dark of night. 

“Oh yes! She’s very kind your Martha. We shall have to find a way to distinguish her as she will not be the only Martha at my bunker,” here she laughs sweetly. “This is almost done. I shall go find Philip and help him clean up while you two chat.” 

The two men shoot her smiles, Alexander’s is beaming and Thomas’s is shaky though no less sincere. 

Once she has turned the corner Alexander pivots to face him once more, smile lingering on his lips. “I was told in no uncertain terms that we are to eat before coming. They will be eating at the bunker together but everyone is in agreement that you would benefit from a one-on-one discussion beforehand as we can be an overwhelming group of people without any preparation. So, do you have any questions? I will answer any and all of them with brutal honesty.”

Thomas considers this for a moment. He has a great number of questions but there is plenty of time to receive answers to most of them so he tries to consider the questions he has in regards to this weekend only. 

“What exactly is expected of me?” is the question he decides to ask first. 

“Ah,” Alexander replies immediately. “I suppose I should have anticipated that question to be honest. This trial run is to see how you get along with the already established members of my coven. This means that we need you to be yourself and react the way that you would to anything that you see or hear, even if you think you are being annoying or weird.”

“I can do that,” Thomas agrees. Here he hesitates for only a moment before soldiering on with his question, “can I ask you to explain to me more about the intimate types of things I should expect so that I’m not confronted with them full force?”

Alexander immediately bobs his head in agreement, face serious. “Of course, that is also a very overwhelming aspect. First of all, I will say that we have a word to say if anyone needs it all to stop, Rochambeau. If you say this word, everything around you will stop, we’ll help you out, and afterwards we’ll discuss why you used this word, okay?” 

Thomas is relieved to hear that there is a safeguard in place. It’s no doubt a very stunning situation to be confronted with so to be offered a way out should he need it removes some of the anxiety that Thomas didn’t even know he was carrying. 

“Okay that makes sense,” Thomas replies. 

“I will say that you and I will be together tonight. We’re gonna take it slow I think. I’ll explain everything you see so that you know what is happening and kind of what to expect from each ring-mate, and then I’ll probably just get you off. It’s kind of a right of passage but if you are not comfortable with that at all, we don’t have to okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Thomas’s mind reels at the candid way that Alexander is discussing such explicit things but he appreciates the blunt honesty nonetheless. It’s a serious situation and he’s glad that they’re all taking it that way, it makes him feel less pressured and more at ease overall. 

“Is there anything you don’t like in explicit situations so that we know to avoid it? Speak plainly so there is no chance of misunderstanding,” Alex asks in reply. 

“Oh uh,” Thomas stutters, blushing at the conversation topic, but he pauses to consider the question earnestly. “I don’t like pain much, giving or receiving it, but accidentally is okay. I’ve also never fully been with another man before though I’ve fooled around a bit. After everything is over, I really don’t like being left alone because it makes me panic.”

It’s perhaps the most unusual conversation that Thomas will ever have in his life. Really, it isn’t that it’s uncomfortable because it’s a very real topic that they have to discuss if there are to be no hurt feelings or confusion with eleven people being involved. There’s just a surreality to it because two weeks ago Thomas hated this man and now he can’t really understand why they had such a petty rivalry for so long. 

Alexander looks content with this and so Thomas leans back. He’s satisfied with the information he’s received and excited once more to finally be welcomed into a place where he’ll never be truly alone. They make small talk after, discussing everything from John Jay’s outburst at one of the cabinet meetings that week to the meal plan for the weekend. The conversation is comfortable and candid, very easy for Thomas. 

Eliza returns not long after they’ve finished their weighty discussion, a small child on her hip that Thomas assumes is Angelica and Philip’s hand gripping hers tightly. She helps them settle down at the table and dishes out the beef stew. Once she’s sitting down, everyone starts eating and it’s silent for only a moment before Philip is striking up a conversation with Thomas about horses of all things. 

They chatter idly for some time but Thomas is too excited to eat at a normal pace so he’s done way earlier than is proper. He cleans up his own dishes and thanks Eliza profusely for the delicious meal as an apology of sorts and then settles back down in his chair to wait for Alexander to finish. 

Not long after, Alexander takes pity on him and finishes his meal in two quick bites, cleaning up quickly and efficiently. He kisses Eliza and his two children on the forehead fondly, saying goodbye to each of them before gesturing to Thomas to grab his belongings and follow him, heading towards his study. Once they’re out of earshot, Alex explains that Eliza and he prefer to leave from the study because their children know not to go in there when the door is closed and they don’t want to explain randomly disappearing until they’re both older and can understand the secrecy needed. 

They walk into the study and Alexander grabs a journal and a quill before turning towards Thomas. 

“Are you ready?” He asks simply. 

Thomas nods though he’s not entirely sure about his response. The nerves seem to finally be making themselves known. Alexander, seeing this, reaches up to place his right hand on Thomas’s shoulder, the left one holding his journal. 

“They’re all very excited to meet you and interact with you on a personal level. You will have a great time in multiple ways.” 

After that, he drops his right hand from Thomas’s shoulder to wrap his arm around Thomas’s waist tightly. The weight is a comfort to Thomas and he leans into it shamelessly. 

“Bend your knees and close your eyes okay?” Alex orders softly. 

Once Thomas does as he says, breathing in deeply, there’s a brief tug in the pit of his stomach and he’s in the bunker when he blinks his eyes open. They appear in the same spot that they had a week ago but the sitting area is no longer empty. Around the room there are nine men, only four of which he recognizes. 

“Ah, bonjour! Mon ames it is so good to see you,” Laf greets them exuberantly. He approaches to place kisses on either side of Thomas’s cheeks warmly but opts to take Alexander’s lips in a bruising kiss instead. 

Thomas had expected to be shocked when greeted with anything explicit but this is just blisteringly hot and he can feel himself growing slightly aroused at the sight. The kiss only lasts for about five seconds though. Laf pulls back and wanders over to sit next to George and another man on one of the couches. 

“Wow Laf, subtle,” Alexander comments drily, taking a deep breath in. “Thomas, welcome to our bunker, officially. You already know George, James, Aaron, Laf and I. That’s John, he’s the one who got shot but he’s doing much better now. The one hugging him possessively is Hercules. The one reading next to George and Laf is Charles. The two over in the corner who are making out are Sammy and that is King George but we call him King. It’s a very long story.” 

Thomas is sure to place each name to the faces they belong to, it’d be embarrassing to forget someone’s name after all, but his mind comes to a screeching halt when Alexander introduces the King of England. He gives Alexander an incredulous look but he doesn’t elaborate and Thomas decides he’ll pursue that story some other time. 

Alex turns to face Thomas, arm slipping from around his waist. “We’ll be moving to the bedroom in probably about an hour, but you’ve gotta go around and talk to everyone first. Come on, we’ll start with James and Aaron.” 

Thomas is secretly relieved that they’re starting with people he already knows. Socializing can be trying for him at times so this is a good way to ease him into it. They walk towards where Aaron and James are sitting in matching armchairs. There’s a table between them with glasses of whiskey resting on it though they aren’t very full. 

James stands up to greet them, hugging Alex and pecking him on the cheek fondly. Thomas can clearly see Alex melting into the embrace a little but has no time to be jealous before James is pulling him into a fond embrace of his own. 

Thomas relaxes into James' arms easily, squeezing him around the middle before stepping back. 

“Hey Thomas,” James greets. “How are you doing?” 

Thomas considers it for a moment and finds that he’s actually doing way better than he had been expecting. There isn’t any anxious energy simmering just underneath his skin and his mind is calm. 

“I’m good Jemmy, way better than I thought I’d be,” Thomas replies pleasantly. “How are you?” 

“I’m great. That cough finally went away and Dolley is feeling better also.” 

James goes over to replace the record that’s playing before sitting back down in his armchair, clearly a practiced motion as it takes no time at all for him.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it. Aaron, how are you doing?” 

Aaron stands up and pulls Thomas into a hug of his own, replying with a positive response and squeezing Thomas’s shoulder before pulling back to sit back down. 

Alex nudges him with his hip so they continue making their way around the room to the next people, the two who had been making out in the corner. Thomas remembers then that this is the King of England and he wonders hysterically for a moment if he should bow but refrains from it. He wants to ask a thousand questions about how Alexander got King to involve himself in witchcraft but figures he can get that story at a later date. 

“Ah! Hammie nice to see you,” the taller man greets exuberantly, shamelessly pecking Alex on the lips before turning towards Thomas. “You were right Hammie, he is very attractive in person.”

He examines Thomas for a moment before shaking out of his reverie to actually talk. “Well hello there! My name is King George Frederick the Third but here you may call me King, not because I want to be reminded of my caste but because there is already a much more powerful George here. Hammie here says you’re quite the verbal adversary, I look forward to picking your brain apart.” 

The man is certainly very exuberant it seems, and also already flirting with Thomas which is probably a good sign Thomas supposes. Flirting though, that is something that he can do. “I look forward to our sparring as well, of all different variations.” 

Alexander flashes him a wicked smirk from his side, clearly impressed by his suave response, before turning to glance at someone over his shoulder surreptitiously. 

“Oh?” King asks, smiling widely. “May I do some sparring now then? Just a little to test the waters?”

If Thomas had been paying any attention he would have noticed the room seemingly holding their breath but he focuses on King in that moment, all too aware of the undercurrent of electricity whispering between the bodies in the room. 

“I suppose, might be a good teaser,” Thomas replies shamelessly. 

King steps forward then, pressing himself into Thomas’s side and placing his hand on Thomas’s cheek to guide their lips together. The kiss is very charged, if they had been near a wall Thomas has no doubts that King would have pushed him against it. Instead, he settles for wrapping his other arm around Thomas’s waist to hold him up and then kissing him within an inch of his life. 

It feels like King takes him apart with each swipe of his tongue or nip to his bottom lip. When they break apart, Thomas’s lips are no doubt red and he’s half hard, breathing noticeably faster. King steps apart from him with a lewd smirk, clearly adjusting himself before settling back next to the man he had been kissing beforehand. 

Thomas, clearing his throat to try and regain some semblance of control, turns towards the other man. “Hello, you’re Sam right?” 

The man, who had been staring at King with an amused look, turns to study him. “Yeah, you can call me Sammy if you’d like. It’s nice to meet you!” 

He seems shy but Thomas can see an underlying intelligence hidden in there and is excited to get to know him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Thomas replies genuinely. 

They talk for a few about what Sammy does, and really the fact that Alexander somehow has the King of England and the first American Episcopal Bishop making out in his magic-made bunker in an undisclosed location should be way more shocking than it is to Thomas, before he and Alex move on to the next group.

They come upon George and Laf cuddling with Charles, shamelessly distracting him from what looks like a book on philosophy. Thomas greets Charles first considering he already knows George and Laf relatively well. 

“Charles right? It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Laf and James have talked about you a lot.”

Their conversation is also short but authentic and friendly. He speaks briefly with George and Laf, though he doesn’t linger too long. They come across the last of the two groups taking up most of the space on the second couch. There, Hercules and John are cuddled up to each other comfortably. 

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’m glad to see you well into your recovery John.” 

“Thanks, you and me both,” John jokes in reply. 

Hercules grumbles something about idiots with self-destructive tendencies before smiling up at Thomas and complimenting his specially-made jacket on it’s design. 

After a few moments of chatter John stands up unexpectedly and takes a bold step into Thomas’s personal space.

“This is no doubt very forward of me and I am less smooth than King is, but may I kiss you Thomas?” John asks bluntly. There’s a few inhales from around the room but Thomas ignores them, nodding in encouragement at the smaller man.

John, smiling brightly, wraps his right arm around Thomas’s waist, careful to avoid his gunshot wound that no doubt still hurt, and brings his left hand up to cradle Thomas’s face gently. He stops right when his lips are about to connect with Thomas’s and waits. When Thomas feels the heat of John’s breath on his lips but still isn’t being kissed, he leans forward to do it himself. 

The kiss is bruising in power but slow in pace. It really feels like John wants to take his time to devour Thomas and Thomas feels like he’s just barely holding on for the ride. It lasts longer than the one he had shared with King and is only broken when Alex tugs Thomas away gently. 

When they separate Thomas blinks his eyes open, even though he doesn’t remember closing them in the first place, to see everyone else heading down the hallway and into the bedroom on the right side. 

“Come on Thomas, you’re with me tonight yeah?” Alex says smoothly. 

The four of them follow the group down the hallway and towards the bedroom. Thomas barely registers that Hercules and John have stopped in the hallway behind them because Laf is walking up to them shirtless to hand Alex a vial of oil and it's a very arousing sight. 

He lets Alex guide him to an excessively-sized armchair in the corner of the room and follows Alex’s lead, stripping down to his underwear. At least he knows the reason behind the large furniture now, Thomas thinks hysterically but manages not to laugh. 

He watches and waits as Alex sits in the armchair sideways so that his left knee is flat against the back but his right is planted on the ground still, tucking the vial of oil into the waistband of his underwear before guiding Thomas to sit in the armchair and lean back against his left leg. Alex shifts again, urging Thomas to spread his knees wider before placing his right leg flat across Thomas’s spread thighs. 

“Okay Thomas, I need you to verbally answer me okay? What’s the word you say if you want me to stop?” Alexander asks, gently running his hands up and down Thomas’s torso appreciatively. 

“Rochambeau,” Thomas whispers readily. He can’t figure out where his eyes should land, there’s so much to look at. Alex tweaks one of his nipples so he turns to look back at him instead, focusing on Alex’s wicked smirk with a small tinge of concern tainted by arousal. 

“Good. I’m going to stroke you while I explain the things that you’re seeing and some of the dynamics you might encounter here. You may not orgasm without my permission so you must tell me when you are close. Is this okay?” 

Thomas whines softly, eyes wandering across Alex’s face. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Good,” Alex answers. Thomas lifts his hips so that Alex can shift his underwear down and off his legs completely before resettling his leg across Thomas’s thighs. “Place your left hand on the arm of the chair and wrap your right arm around my shoulders.”

Thomas does as Alexander says obediently, albeit somewhat reluctantly. 

“Perfect. You are not to move those arms unless I say you can, okay Thomas?”

“Okay.”

Thomas watches as Alex grabs some oil out of the vial and heats it up between his fingers before wrapping his hand around Thomas’s hard length. His hips give a small twitch but otherwise remain in place and Alex kisses him on the lips in reward. 

Thomas is shocked from the kiss when there’s a slam against the wall to their left, between them and the open door. When he turns to look, he finds Hercules and John grappling almost violently. Hercules is trying to pin John’s arms to the wall but John is kicking too hard for Hercules to be successful. 

“Ah, that’s something we see often. Herc does pretty much everything except bottom so he goes where he’s needed. John usually has three modes. Sometimes, he’s very dominant and likes to give orders and other times he likes to be extremely sweet and submissive, loves getting fucked nice and slow, made love to. Then there are times like this,” Alex explains, pausing in his narration as John manages to push off of the wall and take Herc all the way down to the ground beside the bed. “Times where John likes to be fought tooth and nail, wrestling until he’s basically forced to give up or give in. We’ve all tousled with him, he gets like this pretty often if he’s anywhere near his dad, but Herc is the best because he’s the biggest.” 

John is on top of Hercules for only a split second before Herc does some weird leg maneuver and slams John face down onto the ground in his place. Finally managing to pin John’s arms behind his back and his legs to the ground, Herc takes a moment to catch his breath some before forcefully starting to strip John down article by article. It’s clearly not easy though because John is still kicking and spitting meaningless words spitefully.

Thomas’s hips lift a little, arousal increasing just by watching John and Hercules go at it. 

“You like that baby? Maybe you’d like to be the one to take John down? Or maybe you’d like to be the one fighting, fists flying everywhere? Hmm?” Alex asks, picking up the pace with his hands. 

Thomas whines and pants. “Both,” he finally admits. The sight is extremely hot and Thomas knows that being in both positions would be arousing to him. 

“Ooh you naughty boy,” Alex teases. “That can be arranged my lovely.”

After a few more moments of observing Hercules wrestling John until he has John completely naked and face-down on the floor, moaning because of the two fingers buried deep inside him, Thomas is achingly close to his orgasm. 

“ ‘m close,” Thomas warns Alex begrudgingly.

Alex gives a few harsh tugs, grinning as he watches Thomas try to fight his oncoming orgasm because he doesn’t have permission yet, before he releases Thomas’s dick so that he can catch his breath and come back off of the edge some.

Thomas whimpers, laying his head flat against the back of the chair, mourning the loss of his orgasm. 

“You’re doing so good, warning me just like I asked,” Alex praises. Thomas, still panting, turns his head to catch Alex in a kiss which Alex takes control of immediately. They spend some time making out before Alex pulls away to continue jacking him off. Thomas lets out a whine, violently twitching once before settling back down. 

“Tell me when you’re close baby boy,” Alex reminds him. Thomas nods unhappily, eyes slipping closed. “Over there in the far corner, you’ll see Laf sucking George’s cock like he was born to do so.” 

Thomas blinks his eyes open once more and focuses on where Alex is talking about. 

George is pressed against the wall, probably using it for support as Laf sucks on his dick. It’s an impressive length and Thomas gives a throaty moan at the sight of Laf sucking it down with ease, knowing how good that must feel. George has one hand buried in Laf’s hair and he’s biting the knuckles on his other. His head is pressed back against the wall and his eyes are closed. 

There’s a harsh thrum of arousal through his gut and he whimpers. 

“I’ll warn you now so that it doesn’t shock you completely but Laf was born genetically female. He’ll always be a male though, do you understand Thomas?”

“That’s completely okay,” Thomas grits out. Alex twists his wrist on the upstroke as a reward and Thomas’s hips twitch violently. “I’m close, fuck I’m so close.” 

Alex strokes upwards one more time achingly slowly before pulling his hand away once more and placing it on Thomas’s abdomen soothingly. Thomas whines and buries his head in Alex’s shoulder, panting as he comes back down from the edge again. 

Laf being female genetically changes nothing about the image of the french man in his mind but he can see why Alex could be concerned about him finding that out. Still, it changes nothing and he would never tell anyone about that anyway because that’s not his secret to tell. 

What feels like hours later, after he’s calmed down a bit and it no longer feels like one brush would send him over the edge, he removes his head from where it was tucked into Alexander’s shoulder. Alex places his hands back onto Thomas’s tortured member and Thomas whines pitifully. 

“You’re doing so good baby, so good for me,” Alex whispers before turning to find his next talking point. “Ah, Aaron and James over there are usually content to make out and watch, they don’t really go all the way to sex often, mostly using their hands and rutting against each other to get off. They won’t turn it down though to be honest. When we have to punish someone though, oh man it’s mind-blowing. They both have control of steel. James does everything slowly, takes his time to break people down and then put them back together again. Aaron will work you up at the same pace again and again until you can’t think straight. When they work together though, it’s absolutely beautiful. One time John and I had to be punished and they worked us up to the edge for over two hours before they let us cum.”

Thomas moans as he watches his two friends-turned-lovers make out on the bed. He can’t imagine being on edge for two hours, he’d only been there for twenty minutes and he felt like he was going to explode. 

“Over there is King, Charles, and Sammy. Sammy is the most submissive out of all of us, a real people-pleaser most of the time. He and John are the best at sucking cock though Laf and I aren’t too far behind. I imagine you’ll be good at it too, you have the mouth for it,” Alex pauses in his talking to kiss him on the lips here before continuing. “Charles is generally pretty submissive too but he has moments where he wants to fight like John does. To be made to take it. King either likes to be punished because he thinks he deserves it, gives him a break from the things he tells himself, or he likes to be worshipped, to give orders and have them followed immediately, to have complete control over a situation. One time he let me fuck Laf for an entire hour, but I had to stop every time he told me to, keeping me on edge the entire time and making Laf cum multiple times.” 

Thomas’s mouth drops open at the wicked picture that paints in his mind and he moans. “I’m gonna cum, please let me cum, please, please, please.” 

Alex pulls his hands away once more and Thomas buries his face into Alex’s collarbone, whimpering repeatedly. 

“Shh, sh, you’re doing so good for me baby boy. Can I put a finger in you? Just one?” Alex whispers. Thomas nods but doesn’t move his head. “Verbal answer baby.”

“Yeah you can,” Thomas replies quietly after clearing his throat once or twice.

Thomas whines again as Alex shifts to grab the oil, properly oiling up his right middle finger before closing the oil and setting it on the ground. Thomas spreads his legs just a little, somewhat begrudgingly, to give Alex the space he needs. 

“Is this the first time anything has gone in here Thomas?” Alex asks, working his finger in slowly but with steady pressure. Thomas is somewhat tense so it takes a moment but eventually Alex slides it in completely. 

Thomas huffs out a breath as Alex’s finger bottoms out but replies with a quick “yes.”

“Thank you so much for letting me do this then love. Now, look at me,” Alex orders. Thomas grumbles but brings his face out from where it's buried to look Alex in the eye. “You can cum this time but you’re not allowed to hide. We want to hear every noise and see every face you make as you fall apart by my hand okay?”

If he weren’t bright red already from how many times he’s been brought to the edge, Thomas probably would have blushed profusely in that moment. 

“Okay,” Thomas whispers in response. Alex gives him a blinding smile and a peck on his lips before focusing on his task. 

Thomas widens his legs a little bit more as Alex moves his finger around some. His hips rise off of the chair a little bit in surprise when Alex’s finger brushes a spot inside of him that sends sparks of arousal through his lower stomach right to his balls. Thomas feels more than sees Alex’s grin as he whispers “found it” into Thomas’s hair. 

Alex’s right thumb presses on the skin right behind Thomas’s balls and his left hand returns to stroking Thomas at a steady, relentless pace. 

The onslaught of pleasure is mind-blowing and Thomas immediately lets out a wail, heaving as he tries to fold in around the source of overwhelming pleasure. Sparks fly behind his eyelids, legs twitching uncontrollably around Alex’s wrist. Alex uses his right thigh which is still pressed down on top of Thomas’s legs to keep him from pulling his legs up and the arm that Thomas has around Alex’s shoulder prevents him from going all the way down. 

Every muscle in his body grows taut around the source of pleasure as his breath is stolen from him. Thomas heaves in a few breaths before letting out a howl, arching up violently. His head slams backwards and he squeezes the arm of the chair so tight that he’s briefly surprised the fabric doesn’t rip. 

Alex maintains his steady pace and the sparks continue to bring Thomas to a new plane of existence. His eyes open for only a split second, catching many sets of eyes locked onto them before he slams them closed once more, gritting his teeth at the onslaught of pleasure. With how many times he was worked up to the edge, his entire lower body is extremely sensitive and Alex is hitting so many places inside of Thomas that he hadn’t even known existed. 

He flails once more, crunching down and then arching back once more in rapid succession. 

“I’m gonna cum, oh god, please please please, please let me cum, oh god oh god Lex please oh-,” Thomas chants as Alex pushes him full force towards the edge. 

With a silent scream, Thomas’s eyes roll back into his head and he falls apart, trembling as his orgasm rips through him with a power that he’d never once felt before. He can feel his muscles twitching unwillingly for what feels like hours afterwards. 

When he finally completely comes back from wherever Alex had pushed him to, he’s wrapped in Laf’s strong arms and pressed back against his chest, lounging comfortably in a hot bath. The lights of the bathroom are dimmed thankfully and so his eyes aren’t too overwhelmed when they blink fully open. 

Hercules is washing John’s hair in the shower and George is washing Sammy’s face gently from where the smaller man sits on the counter. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Laf teases him gently when he notices Thomas’s open eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my brain just exploded out of my dick,” Thomas replies crassly, too tired to come up with a better response. 

George snorts a laugh from over by the counter and Hercules lets out a laugh of his own. Laf huffs amusedly and pecks him on the cheek. 

After Thomas has gained awareness, they don’t stay in the bath for much longer. They wipe down with a washcloth and then climb out, grabbing the towels that King had kindly grabbed for them before pulling on clean underwear. Someone had grabbed a clean pair of Thomas’s from his stuff and the feeling is amazing to Thomas’s sensitive body. 

Laf pulls him back through the bedroom and across the hall to another bedroom seemingly identical. 

“This is the bedroom meant for actually sleeping,” Laf explains briefly before climbing into the bed to wrap themselves around George’s form like an octopus. 

Aaron and James are cuddling on their right side, Alex and Charles on their left. Thomas looks on nervously, unsure of where he’s supposed to sleep. Before he can sink into a full on panic, arms reach around him from behind and pick him up with ease. He lets out a shocked yelp and clings to the form who laughs at him, the deep baritone telling him that it's Hercules who had picked him up. 

In some form of unspoken communication, the residents of the bed shift around until Hercules can place Thomas at the very center and wrap around him, John sliding in from seemingly nowhere to wrap around Thomas’s other side. He watches in awe as everyone turns to wrap around those closer to the inside and King, who is the last person on the bed and also the one on the outside closest to the lamp, turns the lamp off. 

Even shrouded in darkness, Thomas feels completely surrounded, warm and comfortable. This feeling of contentment tells Thomas that he made the right decision in accepting his ‘trial run’ and he can’t wait to see where it leads. Closing his eyes, Thomas drifts off to what is perhaps the most peaceful sleep he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Contact my @music-culture-mythology on discord or tumblr, I love chatting about anything.


	3. Chapter Three

Thomas comes to first slowly and then all at once. There’s a wet heat wrapping around his cock and weight on both of his thighs, his legs spread in a v-shape. He moans and his head flies up to take stock of the situation, blinking blearily. 

King has his arm thrown across Thomas’s waist and is mouthing at his neck and chest languidly. Sammy and John are laying on Thomas’s thighs and the sight of the two mouthing at his cock makes his brain short-circuit. He moans again and flops his head back down on the pillow. 

“Is this okay Thomas?” King asks from the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah, this is more than okay,” Thomas replies breathlessly. 

He picks his head back up to watch as Sammy takes him all of the way down in one slow, smooth motion. John mouths at the base of Thomas’s cock and his balls as he lubes up a finger. 

“Can I put a finger in you baby?” John asks, pulling away to make eye contact. 

Thomas whines silently but gives him a quiet “yes” before turning to capture King’s mouth in a sweet kiss. It’s kind of sloppy, Thomas’s brain is completely foggy and admittedly still overwhelmed. He lets King lead the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a whimper when John pushes his finger into Thomas’s entrance gently, targeting his pleasure spot with unerring accuracy. 

John and Sammy take turns deepthroating Thomas’s dick and mouthing at his balls. Thomas’s entire body is tense and King is leaving some no-doubt noticeable marks on his collarbone contentedly. 

It doesn’t take very long for Thomas to lose himself to the pleasure, body arching up as much as possible underneath the weight of Sammy and John, whining as he shakes and falls apart. King runs his hands soothingly up and down Thomas’s abs as Sammy and John gently lick him clean before turning to each other to make out. 

King captures Thomas’s lips in a kiss but it’s still sloppy as Thomas’s mind catches up and clears away the lingering fog of sleep and pleasure. 

John pushes Sammy flat on the bed and off of Thomas’s thighs, rolling on top of him to make out more aggressively. Thomas, using his newfound freedom, turns and rolls on top of King, straddling his hips as he lets King lead their kiss. 

They stay like that for a moment before Thomas pulls away reluctantly. King’s looking at him with eyes that are alight with heat and Thomas preens slightly under the attention before turning to the task at hand, namely King’s hard-on. 

Thomas is still panting lightly when he asks for oil to ease the way. King shuffles through a drawer in the nightstand without even looking and hands Thomas a vial of oil easily. He takes some and coats his hand, using the other to pull King’s underwear down slightly. 

He wraps his hand around King’s cock and goes about taking him apart in return. 

King watches contentedly through hooded eyes, one hand on Thomas’s thigh, the other on his own chest. He looks relaxed, comfortable, and Thomas’s mind reels at the fact that this man that he met yesterday, the bloody  _ King of England _ , is so welcoming and comfortable with him. 

The lack of judgement with any of these people, the complete and utter acceptance makes Thomas’s heart ache from how full it is. 

Thomas focuses on the reactions King gives, the moans and sighs of pleasure, as he tries to figure out the best ways to pleasure him. It’s weird doing it on someone else but he likes watching it happen at his own hands. 

He twists his wrist on the way up and is rewarded by King moaning and his hips twitching. 

“Just like that love, keep doing that. I’m not gonna last long,” King warns. 

Thomas keeps going, reaching his other hand down to fondle King’s balls as King moans once more and cums. Stroking him through it, Thomas watches as he falls apart. He takes his hand away before King can become too sensitive and curiously licks his hand. The taste isn’t awful and so he keeps doing it. 

King, watching from under the arm he had thrown across his face at his peak, moans at the sight. Thomas cleans his hand off and then climbs off of the bed to get a wash cloth from the attached bathroom. 

After using the washrag to clean themselves up, King and he leave John and Sammy to finish up in the bedroom. They walk down the hall towards all of the noise. When they reach the end of the hallway, King turns left to join Alex where he’s sitting at the table talking to an amused-looking George about the “proper attitude towards nature.” Hercules and Charles are at the stove making food, Laf is getting out a whole slew of plates, cups, and silverware. 

Aaron and James are both sitting on the couch and nibbling on some toast, talking about something that sounds suspiciously like a bill that Thomas knows James has been working on. 

Thomas walks over towards the stove, coming up behind Hercules to look over his shoulder. When Herc feels him coming up from behind, he smiles and leans gently back into Thomas in an easy show of trust, and Thomas smiles happily in return at the gesture. 

“What are we making?” Thomas asks quietly. 

Hercules, still smiling and leaning back into him, flips the egg that’s cooking on the stove. “We are making eggs for everybody. How do you like yours cooked?” 

“With the yoke not broken please,” Thomas replies easily. 

They stand like that for another moment, a second of calm between the two that Thomas revels in the feeling of. When he thinks about it, he’s surprisingly comfortable being tactile and talking to these people candidly. This is rare for Thomas unfortunately, but he’s found it here with ten other people all at once. It should be overwhelming, confusing, maybe even frustrating, but he just feels calm. 

Who is Thomas to question this if it brings him so much happiness so readily? He’s only been with them on his ‘trial run’ for all of twelve hours and he feels set in the belief that his whole life has already completely changed. 

After Hercules gives the egg he was cooking to George who was patiently waiting for it, he cooks Thomas’s. 

They’re still leaning against each other, starting up a quiet conversation about where Hercules lives and what he’s been up to in the real world. The talking is easy, comfortable. Thomas is almost sad when his egg is ready because that means he’ll have to stop leaning on and chatting with Hercules to go eat. 

He takes his plate, laden with his eggs and toast, over to the table where George, King, and Alex are having a discussion about the benefits of proactively protecting nature as opposed to not worrying about it.

As soon as he sits down he’s dragged into the discussion. 

“Thomas what do you think?” King asks suddenly. 

“About what? How to handle the sustainability of nature?” Thomas replies, wanting to clarify the topic before stating an opinion on said topic. It’s good to always know the topic well before stating your piece after all. 

“Yeah. Hammie thinks we need to take a stand and proactively protect the environment so that it doesn’t deteriorate in future generations. George is arguing that there’s so much of it that we aren’t the generation that needs to worry about it. I think that we should be able to use it freely for development, otherwise we’ll get nowhere, but that we should be conscious of what we use and how rapidly. What do you think?” King replies easily. 

The three turn to look at him and he takes a bite of his eggs, pondering over the posed question. 

“Well, I think that humans will always have an impact on the environment and a demand for the resources it can provide. We won’t be able to not use the environment to develop our living. On the other hand, using it without limits could lead to a deterioration of the resources available because the environment is not an unlimited resource. It’d be difficult to really get people to care about it now because we have yet to experience any real results of environmental degradation but it is bound to happen and the sooner we step in, the better it would be,” Thomas states. “You’ve all been making decent points though from what I’ve heard.” 

The three seem to pause for a second, thinking about his response. Only a second though because then Alex opens his mouth and the discussion is off and running again. Thomas does his best to actively participate and also eat at the same time. 

By the time he’s finished his food they’ve all reached a conclusion to their argument, it seems that George won this debate but Thomas still holds onto his belief. 

Thomas stands up and walks over to the pot of water to wash his dishes. After, he shuffles back down the hallway to grab his book out of the bag that he’d brought with him. When he returns to the lounge area, he settles on one of the couches to relax and read, enjoying the ambient noise of King talking to Hercules and James putting on a record to listen to. 

He must have zoned out though because he startles when someone places their hand on his chest. He looks up, moving his book to the side just in time to see Sammy shifting to lay down on top of him. Sammy places his thighs on either side of Thomas’s, laying his head comfortably down on Thomas’s chest without saying anything. 

Thomas takes a second to look at the body blanket he’s somehow ended up with before shrugging and returning to his reading one-handed, carding his other hand through Sammy’s hair gently. Time passes in a haze and before he knows it, it’s lunch time. He’s almost finished his book completely, mind racing as he thinks about all of the concepts that he had just learned about. 

When they sit up to accept the sandwiches that George had prepared for them, Sammy settles in his lap comfortably and asks him about the book he’s reading. The conversation is easy and comfortable, the position soothing to Thomas, and the ambient noise does wonders on the anxiety that Thomas seems to always carry about. 

They stand up to take their dishes back to the kitchen and clean them but return to their spot readily enough. Sammy strikes up a conversation with Charles who takes the spot at the end of the couch where he and Thomas’s feet are tangled, indulgently placing them in his lap without pausing in his talking. Sammy’s voice vibrates through Thomas’s chest and the feeling is nice, encouraging as Thomas rapidly approaches the end of his book. 

Just as he finished the last page and snaps it shut, Alex lets out a brief shout of shock before erupting in a tirade against the man who had apparently insulted Aaron for not owning any slaves sometime last week. 

Thomas shifts and sets the book on the table next to the couch before wrapping both arms around Sammy comfortably. Sammy doesn’t pause in his discussion with Charles but gently squeezes Thomas’s arm in acknowledgement and leans his back firmly against Thomas’s chest. Turning to look once more at where Alex is ranting to seemingly no one about how people just assume that owning slaves is somethinge everyone should do. 

“Slavery is a moral depravity and will cause a civil war eventually, doomed to end our union as it is now. But it’s too late to stop it, slavery is so deeply entrenched in the general population that we won’t be able to avoid said civil war,” Thomas pipes up, interrupting Alex’s flow. 

Alex pauses, startled. 

“Don’t you own slaves Thomas?” He asks in confusion. 

“Technically, my father is the one in ownership of slaves but when he passes they will be given to me yes. That does not mean that I wish to continue on the path that we’re on however, I’ve even advocated for the passage of legislation to abolish the slave trade in Virginia in an attempt to hasten it’s ending, if only it had done that but that’s a topic for another day.”

“Does that mean you would free your future slaves given the chance?” John pipes up from next to George on the other couch. 

Thomas pauses at this before answering more slowly. “I would consider it yes. With a plausible way to maintain an income from the fields of Monticello and a way to disperse said slaves in a way that would not lead to a gathering and an upscale riot, I would fully support the idea.”

Sammy, who had been watching Thomas, switches around so they’re chest to chest. Then he leans up and catches Thomas’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

Thomas, shocked, takes a split second to respond. Once his brain catches up though, he kisses back enthusiastically. There’s inhales from around the room and Thomas can hear movement but doesn’t even consider pulling his lips away from Sammy’s to see whats happening. 

Someone settles on top of his knees, sitting behind Sammy and pulling Sammy away, up into a seated position. 

Thomas blinks open his eyes to see Charles seated behind Sammy, kissing him bruisingly. When he looks to the side, Thomas finds James kneeling next to him. Before Thomas can say anything, James kisses him and then moves his arms to the top of the couch so they’re being held down against the arm of it. 

Alex replaces him, giving him a bruising kiss before he’s shouldered out of the way so John could settle there. The kiss John places on his lips is perhaps the most arousing, it’s bruising but slow and thorough. 

When John pulls away, he leans down to mouth at Thomas’s collarbone. When he finds a particularly sensitive spot, he sucks on it hard and Thomas archs up slightly with a whine. This catches the attention of Sammy and Charles who had still been making out on top of him. 

Charles gently pushes Sammy down some so Sammy is on his hands and knees, slowly pushing Thomas so he’s laying down against the armrest where James is kneeling. Sammy, who has now been put in reach, captures Thomas’s mouth in a kiss of his own. This, subsequently, hides from Thomas the fact that Charles has nabbed a vial of oil from seemingly nowhere and is stretching Sammy out rather adequately. 

Thomas finds that he’s slightly overwhelmed with all of the hands on him, finds that it’s hard to keep track of who is where and doing what to him, they’re all doing it  _ to him _ . His body is on fire, thrumming with arousal, thoughts racing.

When Sammy pulls away, Thomas slowly blinks his eyes open. He’s met with the sight of a lot of people watching him and suddenly feels the urge to hide. Turning to bury his face in between his bicep and the armrest behind him with a whimper, he misses Charles guiding Sammy’s underwear down his thighs. 

Alex reaches over and grabs his chin, guiding his face back out of his hiding spot. “None of that baby boy, we wanna see you.”

Thomas’s face feels hot, it’s most likely as red as a tomato, but then his eyes finally catch on to what Charles and Sammy are up to. He watches as they shift together to guide Thomas’s member out of his underwear and then they slick it up with oil that is seemingly from nowhere. 

Watching all of this confusedly, Thomas, whose mind is slowed by his arousal, doesn’t catch on until Sammy shifts up and Charles takes a hold of Thomas’s member. In what feels like simultaneously forever and no time at all, Charles is guiding his dick into Sammy’s stretched entrance. Sammy takes it easily, head thrown back as he sinks down steadily. 

Thomas whines steadily, brows furrowed and mouth open at the feeling of the tight heat sinking down on top of him. His eyes focus in on where he and Sammy are pressed together and his mind feels like it short-circuits. He flexes his arms, wanting to grab onto Sammy’s hips to ground himself, but is met by the feeling of James’s hands still pressing his down into the arm of the couch. 

John pipes up from the curve of Thomas’s neck, still mouthing along it and leaving dark marks, “Sorry darling, you’re staying right where we want you for this. We wanna reward you, you gonna let us do that?”

Thomas whimpers at the feeling of being held and surrounded so thoroughly before John’s words catch up to him. He turns to look at the man confusedly. “Reward?” he pants. “Reward for wh- oh.”

Thomas’s words are lost beneath the pleasure as Sammy swivels his hips for the first time. He watches as Charles wraps his arms around Sammy to jerk him off and Sammy starts to ride Thomas’s cock steadily. The feeling is overwhelming, unlike anything Thomas has ever felt before, and he can’t speak for a few. 

“Reward for answering something for us that we were concerned about with the best answer you could have given us,” Alex answers his unfinished question, a statement that clears up exactly nothing. 

“See,” John picks up where Alex stops with a silent huff. “You should know that most of us are fierce abolitionists. It’s kind of a requirement that all slaves are given freedom before joining the coven and for you to say that unprompted fills in one of our questions without us having to even ask. Even George freed all of his slaves before we let him join, he pays them instead and he fixed up their living conditions so that they’re no longer horrible.”

“Oh,” Thomas answers intelligently. 

Before he can say anything else though, King leans over the back of the couch to talk dirty to him as Sammy speeds up, panting at the exertion. 

“Cum love, you’ve earned it. Look at Sammy, he’s trying to get you to cum before he does but Charles clearly isn’t making it easy for him. He’s trying so hard,” King says. 

John sucks at another sensitive spot on his collarbone, Alex tweaks one of his nipples easily, and Sammy plunges down particularly harshly. Thomas’s mouth opens around a silent moan and his eyes flutter closed as he feels his orgasm rip through him. 

“There it is,” Charles whispers, grinning lecherously down at Thomas before renewing his attention on Sammy to get him off before Thomas goes completely soft. 

It doesn’t take long before Sammy is orgasming with a quiet groan, slumping back against Charles completely spent. 

Hercules reaches over and helps Sammy off of Thomas’s dick and down the hallway to get cleaned. James rubs Thomas’s wrists a few times to make sure they’re okay before gently draping them across Thomas’s shaking chest. He’s panting and trembling minutely, eyes closed peacefully and mouth still wide open around a silent gasp. 

John and Alex both leave him after pecking him on his slack lips once more. James walks around the side of the couch to guide him up into a sitting position. After another moment, James helps him into a standing position and they shuffle together down the hall, through the bedroom and into the bathroom for a quick rinse. 

When they leave the bathroom, Thomas finds that George has laid down on the bed with a soft-looking blanket and a book. Secretly, Thomas is overjoyed when James guides him over to the bed and down into George’s side. 

The heat of the man next to him as well as the soft blanket and the cozy atmosphere has Thomas following right to sleep in no time at all, sated and comfortable. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true college student fashion, I didn't remember this until just now when it's 2 AM EST so rip, sorry for the delayed posting. I'll do better on Monday, I promise. Thank you for reading, this isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own!


	4. Chapter Four

It took Thomas a full five minutes to really go from asleep to semi-awake. Even then, he makes absolutely no attempt to really move. He’s surrounded by heat. His pillow is shifting up and down slowly and a line of heat thrown across his back that tells him that there are at least two others with him. 

Groggily, Thomas opens one eye and finds that his pillow is still George which means that he hasn’t actually been asleep for hopefully too long because George would have probably moved after a while. 

A glance at the arm thrown across his waist and hand resting on George’s stomach tells him absolutely nothing about the person flattened against his back but whoever it is seems comfortable enough to be dead-asleep so he just mentally shrugs it off. 

After taking stock of the situation, Thomas tilts his head to study George who is reading a book. The man looks the most relaxed that Thomas has ever seen him, no stress anywhere on his face. 

It only takes a split second for George to notice that Thomas is awake. Gently, so he doesn’t rouse the unknown person drooling on Thomas’s back, he sets the bed and his glasses down on the bed beside them. 

“How’re you feeling?” He whispers quietly, gently wrapping his arms around Thomas and his shadow. 

“Hmmmm,” Thomas hums in a hushed voice. “Very relaxed, comfortable, content. Like there’s nowhere I’d rather be as ridiculous as that sounds.”

He blushes after saying it, subtly burying his face into George’s chest. 

George’s stomach trembles a little with a silent laugh but when Thomas looks, the smle on his face is that of fondness. He leans over to kiss him on the forehead gently. 

“That’s great to hear,” he replies readily. “They’ll probably be in soon to get us up for tea time, but I think we can lay here for just a little while longer without being disturbed. How’re you doing with everything we’ve thrown at you this weekend?” 

George’s voice is laced with pure curiosity so Thomas gives the question the consideration it deserves. 

Thomas turns to rest his chin on George’s chest and ponders it for a moment. “You know, I should probably be a little more uncomfortable, maybe more confused or anxious, but I don’t. I feel like I’ve actually seen everyone here for the first time again and I feel like everyone here is finally seeing me for who I am without any politics standing in the way. I really get along with everyone here and it makes me feel understood and like I belong.” 

“That’s so good to hear,” George whispers back, smile growing larger. “It can be quite overwhelming at first so I’m glad that you’ve gotten past that and really seen everything for what it is around here.” 

That’s really all that is said on the matter. George uncomfortably bends to peck Thomas on the lips before settling back down to pick up his book and glasses, resuming his silent reading. Thomas snuggles further into George’s chest with a content smile and closes his eyes, wanting a little more time to relax and really ponder everything that has happened to him thus far. 

At this moment, Thomas would probably have been sitting alone in his parlor reading a book he’s already read a million times or drinking tea completely alone. His children didn’t come to see him anymore, he didn’t really have any nearby family, and his wife tends to go out on the weekends with her “girl friends”. This is definitely an improvement. 

After approximately another half an hour of comfortable silence where the two conscious men relax in each other’s company and the man draped across Thomas sleeps some more, Hercules appears in the doorway to draw them out for some tea. 

When Thomas turns to gently nudge his blanket awake, he finds Aaron blinking his eyes open groggily. 

“Rise and shine sleepyhead,” Thomas smiles indulgently. He gives Aaron a small peck on the lips before sitting up and following George out the door slowly. 

The three shuffle into the living room once more, shoulders slumped in a relaxed slope. Thomas studies the room with a quick glance. John, James, and Laf are cuddling on one of the couches, eating a small bowl of fruit and drinking some tea, quietly discussing something about John’s offspring. Alex, Herc, and Charles are chatting amicably about an upcoming bill that is being brought up on the Senate floor soon, steaming tea cups resting comfortably in their laps. Sammy and King are in the kitchen where it seems the tea is sourced. 

They look up when the trio walk in their direction. Sammy smiles indulgently and hands the three cups of steaming tea carefully. 

“How’d you sleep?” King questions easily. 

“Like a babe,” Thomas replies easily as he dumps a few cubes of sugar into his tea. He takes a spoon to stir it before heading off in the direction of the seating area. 

Sammy and King, who had been waiting to serve Thomas, George, and Aaron, followed the three out to find various places to sit. Sammy goes to join Alex and Charles, and King settles down with George and Aaron over by the record player. Thomas slides down onto the couch beside John, James, and Laf, content to listen to the chatter.

The atmosphere is open and happy. Thomas revels in it silently, studying those around him and reflecting on where he’s at now. After all of the cups appear to have been emptied, Laf jumps up to collect them easily and the overall chatter quiets down for the most part. 

“So Thomas,” Alex pipes up, breaking the silence. 

“So Alex,” Thomas snarks back easily as he snuggles up next to John and James. There’s a few small chuckles around the room before everyone silences again. 

“Before we jumped your bones earlier, we were discussing something and we just wanted to properly talk about it now that we don’t have to worry about that initial question,” Alex continues. 

“Ah, you mean the slaves,” Thomas says, nodding with clarity. 

“Yeah,” John jumps in. “We know that you make a lot of your money through Monticello plantation and because of the slaves but we worked it out with George and his slaves so if you’re willing to do the same…”

“Yeah for sure. If it’s plausible enough for George to go for it, I can at least hear it out.” 

“Great!” James jumps in. “George actually made a deal with his slaves that he’d pay any that stayed a steady salary, provide solid housing for them, and keep a cook on-hand so that they would be fed regularly. He also helps when there’s a medical problem.”

“I make less money overall but it’s enough to maintain Mount Vernon and my family. It also fosters a much better working relationship,” George finishes. 

“James, Charles, King, and I did the same as well,” Aaron admits. Those mentioned nod in agreement. 

“It seems like a pretty big shift and I’d have to put a lot of work into it, especially because I still haven’t even fully inherited these slaves and the Monticello plantatation from my father, but I would be willing to attempt that yes. It’s not like I really support the idea of slavery as it is,” Thomas finishes. 

His mind races at the implications and the legality of it, and he’s lost in thought for a few before he’s brought back by Laf sliding back into his place between John and James. 

“That’s great news mon ami,” Laf says happily, effectively ending the conversation for now. 

“Now that we’ve discussed that, which I must confess was my only main hang-up,” Alex starts. “We have something else to tell you about, a side-effect of joining our bond so to speak.” 

“Yes,” James picks up. He shifts so that he’s properly sitting up rather than slumped into Laf. “See, we didn’t actually figure this out until Laf got shot off his horse during the Battle of Brandywine, but in a way all of us our connected spiritually and physically. You got a glimpse of this when John got shot and Alex went down during that meeting at work.”

“It goes a bit beyond feeling each other’s physical pain though. It also means that as I grow older, I still feel like a spry 30 year-old like Alex and John here. We suspect that I would have died already without this bond to be frank,” George admits. 

“So should you consider joining us here, it would mean messing with your soul in some ways,” King sums up. 

“It also essentially means in magical terms, that our collection of souls is so great that we will most likely end up being reincarnated together. This isn’t entirely unheard of but to do so at our scale will be no-doubt the biggest in all history,” Sammy finishes. 

There’s a moment of silence as Thomas visibly takes in this information. 

He has no problem with the soul-binding admittedly. Not because it could lengthen his life-span but because he’d have a place to go when he’s reincarnated as well. A group of people to always call his, to turn to when he needs. 

As Thomas considers this, he can practically feel the eyes drilling into him. It must be a good sign that he didn’t immediately run for the hills screaming. 

“While that is… decidedly a lot to digest, I can’t say that this information is necessarily making me less inclined to still join your coven,” Thomas speaks slowly. When he finishes, he nods firmly and shoulders slump in relief around the room. 

“Then come on, we have something cool to show you!” John cheers before hauling himself off the couch and turning to drag Thomas behind him. 

They go down the long hallway full of doors that Thomas can now see have names on them. At the very end, on the door to the right of Alex’s stood a door with John’s name. Thomas glances behind them to see that Alex, Laf, and Herc are standing behind them with amused looks on their faces at John’s excitement. 

“See, this entire bunker is built in the middle of an uninhabited land mass underground, and is protected by magic to never be found and to never deteriorate over time. As such, this building is essentially a place outside of time. Everything in this building stays the way it was when originally placed, like the packed book shelves, without risk of being discovered.” John explains excitedly. 

“Alex, because he actually built this place with his magic, can alter this place so each time we add people to the group he makes this hallway a little longer and adds another room. This room is mine, I am the only one who can open it and only my things go in here.” 

He turns back to the door and with a smile, opens the door easily before shutting it again. Thomas looks at him in confusion. 

“Go ahead, try it!” John encourages. 

Thomas reaches out to try the door knob and it won’t even twitch from it’s place. “I can’t open it,” he admits, impressed at Alex’s magic. 

“Exactly!” John says excitedly. 

He opens the door once more and leads Thomas in. Immediately, Thomas identifies that the room is much bigger on the inside than it looked from the hallway. There is a clear area dedicated to John’s memorabilia from the war and his time as a child. These items, which are extremely special to history now, will stay like this, forever immortalized. 

“Woah,” Thomas whispers reverently, running his fingers gently over John’s uniform. 

“Those of us who served in any war have ours saved. Eventually, Laf’s French uniform from his time fighting Spain will also end up in his room. Mine mostly has copies of all of my writing and books that I’ve been collecting,” Alex says from the doorway. “You’d get one of your own as well.” 

“Woah,” Thomas whispers. His mind races at the idea of being able to forever access his most treasured items for all time, even when he is reincarnated. 

There would be one place, hidden away from the world, that would be only for him. 

“When we pass, our rings will appear on hooks on each of our doors. When we’re reincarnated and we reach the age of 16, our ring will disappear from said hook and continuously appear to us until we put it back on. As we’ll have our memories back anyway, we’ll be able to put them back onto our thumbs where they’ll stay for life,” Herc describes. “We’re all in this for eternity, dedicated to each other. That’s why we give so much time to each person we try to recruit to the group.” 

Thomas nods in understanding. “It’s definitely a lot to take in but I still don’t want to leave. If anything, I really want to see you,” here Thomas pauses to point at John and then towards the hanging uniform. “In that.” 

Laf laughs merrily. “It is quite a sight, I don’t know how I ever survived around them for so long. Perhaps all of us will do that someday just to put on a show.” 

John smirks at them before guiding Thomas back out of the room and closing the door. 

As they walk back down the hallway of doors, Thomas allows his thoughts to wander. With talks of witchcraft, reincarnation, sodomy, soul-binding, he should really be running for the hills. But these people… they understand him completely. He fits in with them and feels entirely comfortable. It’s obvious that this easy relationship that he’s slid right into is a one-in-a-million situation, he will never come by something like this again in any of his lifetimes. To always have a place where he belongs? Sign him up, no matter the terms and conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though definitely shorter than the first two. If you have any requests for this 'verse I am more than down to write them once this fic is completely posted. I'm also happy to take requests for other fandoms or to just chat. My tumblr and discord are both @music-culture-mythology so hmu.


	5. Chapter Five

After the discussion about reincarnation and the rooms outside of time, the rest of the day passes by in a blur. Thomas spends it cuddling whoever he can and relaxing. There’s soft music playing from where James and Aaron are playing a game of cards and discussing something upcoming for the House, and quiet chatter from Charles and Sammy. 

After dinner, when it’s most definitely night time again, Alex and Herc disappear down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Thomas watches them go and then turns back to Sammy who is talking about an upcoming sermon. 

Not long after, five minutes at most, Herc and Alex come waltzing down the hallway once more with semi-threatening smirks on their faces. 

Alex saunters over to John, placing his hands on the unsuspecting man’s shoulders firmly and giving them a firm squeeze. Herc does essentially the same thing to Laf, almost like they had rehearsed it beforehand. 

“What time is it boys?” Herc asks with a smirk. Laf and John both close their eyes with somewhat unhappy faces and small shivers. 

“Punishment time?” King replies enthusiastically, perking up in excitement from the other couch. 

“Punishment time!” Alex cheers back. 

John makes an aborted effort to run, some of that fight coming to him, but Herc is quick to snatch him up around the waist and saunter off towards the bedroom. Laf gets up with slightly more dignity and walks down the hallway himself, Alex’s arm coming to rest around his shoulder despite the hilarious height difference. 

As everyone gets up to walk down the hallway, Charles pauses a second to push Thomas up against the wall and plunder his mouth. It’s blisteringly hot and completely unexpected. By the time that it ends, Thomas is using the wall to hold himself up and he’s panting, out of breath. 

“As hot as that is,” King interrupts with a smirk, coming up beside them. “It’s punishment time, come on.” 

When Thomas walks into the bedroom, his brain short-circuits for a split second. There on the bed, John’s being secured to the bed in a star position using strategically-placed pieces of rope. His hips are also elevated off the bed by a pillow and he’s spitting meaningless insults, struggling futilely. 

On an armchair beside the bed on John’s side, Sammy, and now Charles and King, are settling in for the show. James and Aaron appear to be the punishers for poor John and Thomas winces as he remembers that Alex had told him that those two are the perfect combination for controls of steel. He wants to be sympathetic to John’s plight but he’s also just a little jealous that John will get to feel their full attention. 

On the side of the bed closer to the door, Laf’s hands are secured together to the headboard and his ankles are being tied to his thighs by Herc, leaving his legs to fall open in a very vulnerable position. He can still close his legs but it takes a lot of effort. 

Herc, after he finishes securing Laf’s thighs, slides up Laf’s side to settle between the frenchman and John, and Alex is waiting at the foot of the bed for Thomas. George is moving an armchair to sit at the side of the bed where he’d have a view of the show. 

“Thomas come here,” Alex instructs gently. 

Thomas shuffles over to the man readily, very excited at the prospect of what is happening. Alex drags him into the attached bathroom so they could no-doubt discuss Laf’s punishment without the man listening in. 

“Okay so Laf hates pain so we never punish him that way, instead we either overwhelm him with too much pleasure or we deny him orgasm for an extended period of time. We’ve chosen the first option for tonight so you’re gonna work him through two orgasms, I’ll do the third and fourth, and then George is going to do the fifth. It’s gonna be so hot, trust me,” Alex informs him. 

Thomas nods, aroused beyond belief. “Works for me.”

“Okay let’s get to it then,” Alex replies readily, pecking him on the lips before heading back into the bathroom. 

“Alright boys, what do you say if you want us to stop?” 

“Rochambeau.” 

“Rochambeau.” 

After the dutiful answers, everyone shifts into action. James and Aaron descend onto John at a snail’s pace and Thomas crawls onto the bed to settle in between Laf’s spread legs. 

“Laf may I touch you?” Thomas asks first, eyeing the frenchman like a feast. 

“Of course mon ami,” Laf replies easily. 

“Okay,” Thomas whispers in response before falling silent. 

Gently, he runs his hands up and down Laf’s inner thighs, searching for sensitive areas. Every time he finds one, he leaves a dark mark that causes Laf to moan a little. It’s pain but Thomas is glad to see that this is one type of pain that Laf doesn’t actually mind. 

After a few moments of this torture, Laf whines. “Please Thomas, stop teasing.”

Alex pipes up from behind Thomas, “Oh you’ve asked for it now Frenchie.” He gives the pair a lecherous grin and settles down on the other side of Laf to mirror Herc and help hold his legs spread. 

Thomas grins, kissing Laf’s lower stomach and then working his way down to Laf’s core easily. He licks there with a few broad swipes before really digging in. Alternating between broad swipes, focused attention to Laf’s clit, and lightly fucking him with his tongue, it doesn’t take long for the man to fall apart. 

His first orgasm is ripped out of him with a moan from both parties. Thomas works him through it firmly but backs up for a few seconds when he becomes oversensitive. Laf pants for a few seconds but then seems to register that Thomas hasn’t moved from between his legs and that this was too easy of a punishment. He looks between Alex, Thomas, and then seems to notice George sitting next to them and lets out a high-pitched whine, fruitlessly struggling to close his legs. 

“Oh no baby boy,” Alex teases, grinning. “We’re just getting started.” 

Alex gives Thomas a nudge on the shoulder with his knee before capturing Laf in an easy kiss. Thomas, taking that as his cue to start up again, wets his right middle finger and his left thumb easily. He slowly pushes his middle finger into Laf and then places his thumb directly onto Laf’s clit, varying the pressure and rotation until he finds what seems lke the most intense one. 

He figures this out because Laf breaks the kiss with Alex and lets out a loud shout, immediately trying to close his legs and twitching uncontrollably. Laf’s entire body gets tense as Thomas works him up at a relentless pace. 

The man pants harshly, wailing from time to time as Thomas works him towards the rapidly approaching edge. At this point, his entire body is completely tense, eyebrows furrowed and eyes completely unfocused. 

Alex carefully slides down until he’s in the same position as Thomas between Laf’s legs, making sure that he keeps pressure on Laf’s leg so that neither man gets kneed in the face. 

“Look at you baby boy, completely taking Laf apart. It’s absolutely beautiful. Herc and I will just have to reward you for this later,” Alex whispers into Thomas’s ear. Thomas blushes, leaning a little into Alex but staying focused on his task. 

Laf heaves for one, two, three big breathes and then throws his head back and shouts as he cums a second time. This legs are tense, fighting fiercely against their hold and his arms are yanking on the rope with a ferocity that makes Thomas wonder at the integrity of the rope and the headboard for a split second. 

Alex shares a secret shark grin with him and then nudges him out of the way to lick at Laf. The man lets out a shout at the overstimulation, whining as Thomas easily takes Alex’s place next to Laf and grabbing his leg. 

Laf whines and whimpers, flailing more violently as Alex works him through the overstimulation. 

“Please,” he whimpers. 

“What is this baby boy?” Herc asks. 

“A punishment,” Laf whines in reply, breath hitching. 

“So what are you begging for baby?” Thomas picks up the questioning. 

“It’s so much,” Laf admits. Looking at him with eyes that seem rather glassy before they close with a full-body twitch. 

Alex grins again before going back to it. 

“Would you look at that, something else that his mouth is good at,” Thomas jokes. Alex huffs, glaring at him playfully. Herc just grins at him and Laf doesn’t even seem to have heard him. 

It doesn’t take as long as Thomas expected for Laf to reach his third peak, coming with a silent scream this time as his head thumps back against the pillow and his whole body twitches violently for a longer period of time than the previous orgasms. 

Alex is kind and pulls away to run his hands gently up and down Laf’s thighs as he breathes his way through the tremors. 

“How you doing baby?” Herc asks quietly, checking in. 

“Nnnngh,” Laf says, struggling to find words for a moment. “I’m okay, rapidly approaching my limit though guys, even for a punishment.” 

“You’re almost there baby boy, think you can make it?” Alex follows up, concern evident in his voice. 

“Maybe one more max,” Laf admits. 

Herc leans over and kisses Laf sweetly. “Thank you for being honest babe. Give us one more and you’ll be done okay?” 

Laf just nods warily and sets his head back down onto the pillow, resigned to his fate. 

As Alex goes back to working Laf back up to the edge, Thomas senses movement from the corner of his eye and finds that James is carrying an exhausted-looking John towards the bathroom while those on that side of the room clean up. 

When he turns down to look at how Alex is doing, he finds that George has shifted to sit beside the man as Laf gets closer to that final edge. 

A little while longer, as Laf is right on the edge, Alex shifts out of the way and George steps in. Laf lets out a whine at the sight but nothing else so Thomas watches curiously. 

George puts two fingers inside Laf and then places a few fingers on Laf’s clit. He then proceeds to move both at an exceptionally fast pace, his hand moving so fast it could have been vibrating and his other hand no doubt rubbing Laf’s pleasure spot. 

Laf seizes up immediately, grabbing onto the rope and yanking on it as he tries to curl in around the pleasure-pain area. His mouth opens in a silent scream and Thomas watches as his eyes roll towards the back of his head. He doesn’t breathe for a good ten seconds, and then starts to heave. 

Thomas can’t tell when the orgasm actually starts but George must have some idea because he works him through it and then stops before Laf starts to feel more pain than pleasure. The whole thing lasts for only thirty seconds and was so mind-numbingly hot that Thomas could have cum right on the spot if someone had touched him. 

They wait until Laf stops twitching and whimpering before untying him. George picks him up and walks towards the bathroom to clean up, leaving Alex, Herc, and Thomas on the bed. 

Alex tackles Thomas into a bruising kiss before pulling back and smiling mischieviously. 

“Have you ever sucked a cock before Thomas?” He coos. Thomas, blushing profusely, shakes his head. “Ooo come on, we have to see how you do. Herc settle back against the headboard.” 

Even as Herc does so, he groans. “I have to warn you, I won’t last very long after watching that.” 

Alex lays down between Herc’s legs closer to Herc’s left thigh, leaving space for Thomas by his right. Thomas slides onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Alright, the first problem is your gag reflex. It’s what stops you from choking on food and is usually the biggest issue. It’ll also feel a little weird at first but go ahead and give it a try,” Alex babbles. 

The sound of Alex talking actually works to relax Thomas some but he takes his time. First, he explores Herc’s dick with his tongue, getting a feel for the taste and texture. Then slowly, he takes the head in his mouth and gives a tentative suck. 

Feeling Herc’s thigh tense and hearing him moan, Thomas grows a little more confident and starts working his way down Herc’s member. Thinking about how Sammy and John had sucked him off that morning, he tries a few of the techniques they had used and Herc moans louder. Alex makes a noise of approval from beside him. 

“You’re a natural Tommy,” Alex praises. “Now, block your teeth and as you slowly work your way down the shaft, swallow a lot to overcome the gagging.” 

As Thomas tentatively slides down on Herc’s shaft, he finds that, while uncomfortable, he has no urge to gag. Bolstered by this, he works his way further down. Herc’s pretty big so it’s a no-brainer that he won’t be able to get all the way down but he continues as far as he can. By the time he feels like he has to stop, he’s a fist away from the base of Herc’s cock and the man is groaning nonstop. 

“Holy shit,” Alex says, in awe. “You have no gag reflex.”

Thomas gives a hum in reply. The vibration in his throat tickles his nose weirdly enough but the moan that Herc lets loose is extremely arousing. Herc’s hips twitch like he’s fighting the urge to thrust up into Thomas’s mouth, a thought that Thomas files away for later. 

After growing accustomed to the feeling of Herc’s dick in his mouth, he slowly starts to move. Thomas feels like a clumsy mess, like he’s sucking at the wrong time and there’s drool everywhere, but it still doesn’t take long for Herc to cum with a loud groan. 

Alex moans with him as Thomas keeps his mouth on Herc until he’s rapidly approaching oversensitive before pulling away and swallowing. The taste was salty and bitter, still not his favorite but he could stand it. 

When he turns to look, Alex is staring at his mouth with a certain look and Thomas wants to duck his head and blush but instead he meets Alex’s gaze with a challenge in his eyes. 

Alex, catching the challenge, just smirks and leans over to kiss Thomas. 

They make out for a few, shifting up the bed some as Herc heads towards the bathroom. Alex thrusts his tongue into Thomas’s mouth like he’s chasing the taste of Herc and Laf on Thomas’s tongue. Grabbing onto Thomas’s shoulders, Alex rolls onto his back so that Thomas is on his hands and knees overtop him. 

“Alright baby boy, rotate around and I’ll suck you off while you suck me off,” Alex orders mischeviously. 

Though a little confused by this turn of events, Thomas does as told. He shifts on his hands and knees until he’s facing Alex’s dick. 

He moans and buckles a little when Alex leans up to start licking at his dick. 

“I won’t last long,” Thomas admits. 

Alex just shoots him a look. “Me either.”

Shrugging at that, Thomas starts licking up the side of Alex’s dick. He starts with kitten licks and then takes the head in his mouth. Slowly getting into a rhythm that works Alex towards his orgasm. 

It feels weird to him to be pleasuring Alex while he receives the same pleasure, a little mind-bending really. Not much time is needed for the two to orgasm, Alex cumming first before enthusiastically sucking Thomas until he follows shortly after. 

Thomas flops onto the bed next to Alex for a moment to catch his breathe before he pushes himself to a sitting position. It takes him a few more minutes to work up the energy to get to the bathroom to clean up. 

By the time he’s clean and ready to sleep for the next twelve hours, a majority of the group is already in the other bedroom. 

When he enters the doorway, Thomas finds that Sammy, King, and Laf are cuddling on the far side of the bed, Aaron and James are right beside them, and George, John, and Charles are on the outside of the bed closest to the door. Alex, who comes up from behind Thomas, walks over and plops down onto the bed between George and the vacant middle.

Thomas stares at the bed for a few, kind of insecure and unsure where he fits in. Before he could stand there for too long however, a strong pair of arms wrap around him and carry him towards the very middle of the bed. 

By the time he’s placed in the open slot at the middle of the bed, he’s placed the arms as belonging to Herc. 

Blushing slightly at being dragged into the center, Thomas lays rigidly for a few seconds before there’s a huff and then Alex is wrapping around his back like a monkey and guiding him to lay half on top of Herc where he’s laying on his back. 

“Go to sleep Thomas, we aren’t going anywhere and neither are you,” Herc whispers gently. 

The candles get put out and all that’s left is the sound of those around him gently breathing though Thomas thinks he can hear the sounds of James starting to snore from the far side of the bed. 

Closing his eyes, Thomas relaxes. He’s surrounded by people he trusts with his life, and who trust him implicitly. If he weren’t here, he’d be at home, in bed completely alone with only the stars to keep him company so this is a much better alternative. 

Shifting one final time, Thomas accepts the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that the more stressed I am the dirtier my writing so um, I was clearly quite stressed when /this/ happened. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments down below! Come chat with me on discord or tumblr, @music-culture-mythology.


	6. Chapter Six

The remains of the walls protecting Thomas completely came down two weeks later, on the Friday of Thomas’s second weekend with the coven. 

It had been a quiet Friday night, everyone exhausted just from looking at Laf and King who had been directly dealing with the effects of France’s ongoing Revolution, so the group spent it mostly cuddling and reading. Aaron and James worked together to provide a constant soft musical background, and there was no shortage of hot tea passed around the room. 

They had settled into bed earlier than normal, surrounding Laf and King in heat and comforting weight. That’s when the walls come crashing down.

Thomas wakes up gasping, sitting up ramrod straight in an instant. His breathing sounds harsh in his ears and he can’t hear anything else over it. The lights are off so it’s completely dark. His skin is crawling, and he can’t feel anything around him. 

There’s nothing for him to anchor to and he feels like he’s falling into the darkness. 

Before he can even register what he’s doing, Thomas is clambering out of bed to put his back against the wall. His breath continues to grow more and more harsh, and Thomas has no recollection of how much time actually passes before he senses movement in the room. 

“Shit,” he hears softly. A light clicks on but the sudden appearance of something other than darkness causes Thomas to flinch. The light dims slightly.

There’s the sound of someone slapping someone else and then another curse. 

Thomas blinks rapidly, trying to understand what he’s hearing but he sees nothing to go with the curious noises. If he were thinking rationally, he’d be able to see the other coven members approaching him like he’s a cornered rabbit. 

James, who had previously been on the outside, closest to the far wall, approaches him from directly in front of his huddled form. Thomas locks onto the man’s gentle eyes. This is James, he knows James, James has helped him with panic attacks before. 

It takes him longer than it should to recognize that James is talking, and even longer still before he actually attempts to process the words.

“Don’t touch him until he says you can,” James says to someone else before turning to him. “Thomas listen to my voice. Your name is Thomas Jefferson, you are Secretary of State. You’re in the coven’s bunker, perhaps the safest place on Earth. With you is James Madison, Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, the Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, George Washington, King George Frederick the Third, Samuel Seabury, and Charles Lee. Should I keep going?”

Everyone else is silent, seemingly holding their breath. Thomas gives a slight nod. The talking is helping him pull back into his body. He firmly believes that without it he’ll float away. 

“Okay sure Tommy. It’s currently April 2nd, 1783. Your siblings are all doing well. Your father is sick with an unknown illness but is being taken care of at Monticello. Martha is currently at your home, sleeping and healthy. Can we touch you Thomas?” 

The first time James had helped Thomas with a panic attack, it had been a complete shitshow because mental health was a topic not discussed and people who are panicking tend to come out of it in different ways or have different needs. 

But now? After James has helped Thomas with countless panic attacks. Now, he knows just what to do to help Thomas. 

His calm, soothing voice leads Thomas back into his body, being an anchor. Thomas wiggles his fingers and toes to register that he’s got the wall at his back and can properly feel his body again. He focuses on the blue of James’s eyes to regain his eyesight. He works to identify things around him to bring himself back into his body.

Swallowing thickly, Thomas nods hesitantly. Gently, James collects the shivering man in his arms and guides him back towards the bed. 

The coven members split like the red sea, allowing James to lead Thomas towards the center of the bed. John hops up onto the bed and leans back against the headboard quietly, allowing James to settle Thomas in between his legs. Thomas gently leans back against John’s solid chest and the coven fills in around him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Alex asks softly. “You don’t have to.”

Thomas tries to think back to his dream, but even before he recalls what it was about he knows that he should talk about it with someone. It’s hard to talk about but he can do this for them, be vulnerable. He trusts them way more than any sane person would after such a short time together. 

“The Jefferson family has always been focused more on money than family. As such, I became very used to being completely alone at a young age. Even now, out in the real world I’ll be surrounded by people and still feel alone. This loneliness haunts me. My nightmare was me just wandering the halls of Monticello completely alone for what must have been eternity. When I woke up I was already so deep into my panic that I couldn’t register any of you and I felt completely alone.”

Thomas shudders and the arms encircling him from all sides tighten before loosening once more. 

“You’re not alone any more Thomas. You never have to be again if you don’t want to be,” King promises from behind Alex. He grabs Thomas’s hand and holds it firmly in his grasp. The arms around his waist from behind and either side gently squeeze him, firmly reminding him of their presence. 

There in the dark, surrounded by people that he trusts implicitly for no other reason than that they accept him so readily, Thomas relaxes. 

It’s silent for a few moments as everyone grips him securely. Then the silence is broken by James unleashing his silent fears into the darkness that swirls around them. 

“I feel like I drag everyone around me down because of how often I’m sick and I know I hurt Dolley because of how much money we have to spend on treatment. Back when I served on Congress, those thoughts never left my mind,” James whispers into the darkness. 

Everyone on the bed shifts to squeeze James reassuringly. Thomas reaches over and grabs James’ hand gently. It’s silent for a few more moments, and then the floodgates open. 

“My family called me crazy my entire childhood because I am biologically a female but prefer to identify as a male. There have been several attempts to remove me from royalty and my inheritance but they won’t succeed,” Laf admits quietly. He clearly avoids all mention of the war because it’s a sensitive topic for him and King, and he doesn’t even need to mention it because the fear surrounding it lingers in the darkness.

“I want nothing more than to withdraw British forces from France. The old white men council giving out the military orders refuses too however and so I will go down in history as an insane, bloodthirsty, greedy king because the council’s action aren’t attributed to them but to me,” King mutters bitterly, seemingly in reply to Laf’s unspoken fears. 

“Because I am a royalist and was preaching that during the Revolution, I was followed and stabbed on two seperate occasions. I still avoid alleys to this day because of how much panic I feel when I see them,” Sammy murmurs, burying his face into Herc’s stomach uncomfortably. 

“I’ve always felt inadequate. My parents left me a legacy to protect and plenty of money to spend, but I’ve never been able to get anywhere based solely on who I am as a person. I was never included in important decisions and I’ve never even felt worthy of being someplace solely on my own merit. I also frequently suffer nightmares from the Revolution,” Aaron confides. 

“I’ve always been told I’m not enough because I was weak-willed during the war, because I lacked the courage at the Battle of Monmouth. That may have been true then, but it’s not true any longer. People still use my past to discredit me now though,” Charles states bluntly. 

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Don’t even get me started on the war. Storms terrify me because of the hurricane that hit Nevis when I was younger. Whenever someone is sick, I get super worried and I shut down because of when my mother and I were extremely sick, and my mother passed away in my arms. I’m always worried that everyone I love is going to leave me because everyone left me when I was younger,” Alex whimpers. There’s more silence as everyone shifts to support Alex as he burrows his face into George’s side. 

“My dad hated me after my mom passed away because I reminded him of her too much and because I had ideals he didn’t agree with. I left the first time he raised his hand against me but I have always regretted leaving my siblings behind. My child hates me because I’m always absent from her life. The things that I had to do during the war leave me awake more often than not when I’m sleeping alone,” John lists quietly. 

“I’ve always been told to be strong because of my size, but I’ve never been a fighter. I prefer to use my words instead. My parents didn’t get that but George did. Some of the things I had to do, turn the other way from though, they haunt me,” Herc admits. 

“Martha has helped a lot, so have the lot of you, but carrying so much on my shoulders for so long has worn me down greatly. I don’t sleep a lot and when I do it’s haunted with memories of the decisions I had to make during the war and even now during my presidency. The lives I had to sacrifice for the end goal…” George fades away regretfully. 

The darkness swirls in the air as the silence encroaches once more on this shared private moment. Everyone is a tangle of limbs as they comfort each other. 

These people have been together for years now. The odds that all of them know this about each other are high, yet they did this anyway. They went through the effort to include him, inform him of this while supporting him through his problems and ensuring that he doesn’t feel any pity, only support. 

It’s almost overwhelming for Thomas. He wonders briefly if John could feel his heart racing against his chest, but isn’t too worried even if he does. 

They are silent for a while longer but Thomas doubts that he’ll be able to fall asleep again tonight. He’s tempted to get up, maybe pick a book off of the bookcase in the living area and drink a hot cup of tea, but even as he shifts to try and leave the bed, he knows that he won’t be going anywhere. 

As predicted, John’s arms tighten around him with an almost imperceptible whine. John buries his head in Thomas’s shoulder and whispers a broken plea for Thomas to stay and well… who is Thomas to deny him that simple request. 

So instead of leaving, Thomas strikes up a quiet conversation with John. There’s an occasional interruption from one of the other ringmates but the endless babble of conversation was mainly between Thomas and John. As the sun no-doubt rises on the surface, the room remains dark and peaceful. 

Ringmates break off in ones and twos, embracing sleep easily, but John and Thomas talk through the night. John shows no sign of needing sleep and makes no move to remove his arms from around Thomas the entire time. 

Thomas feels at-peace there, in the bed surrounded by the coven and talking to John about everything and anything. The walls have finally come down completely and Thomas can’t find it in himself to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter I know but the chapter before the end! If you've followed this so far, thank you so much. Let me know what you think down in the comments and I'm always down to chat on discord or tumblr, @music-culture-mythology. Friday is the last day, I can't wait for you to read the last chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter y'all! I hope this reads as a good conclusion to this part. 
> 
> If you have any requests for this verse [whether that is in canon era or present-day bc that would also be fun to write], comment them and I am so down to revisit this fic and write more. I don't have any active plot bunnies though so until I get any requests, this is it!

On the sunday of the second weekend, two days after Thomas’s breakdown in front of the coven members, he finally brings up his final decision while everyone is relaxing in the sitting room. 

“I wish to join the coven,” he states with conviction. Thomas has spent so long thinking about it and examining all of the interactions he has with each coven member under a magnifying glass, and has found nothing negative with any of them. 

If anything, he’s rather comfortable with each one of them and he’s been sure to interact with all of them in some way or another just to ensure that he won’t feel uncomfortable with any of them in any way at any time in the future. 

The entire room erupts into excited chaos. 

George, who had been sitting at the end of the couch reading, reaches over to pull him into his side and kisses him right on the lips. It’s blisteringly hot how George takes complete control, and it takes a few seconds after the kiss ends to regain his mental faculties. 

When he looks away from George, biting his lip with a small smile, he finds that he’s been surrounded by coven mates. 

John, Laf, Herc, and Alex are all squeezed together on the ground in front of him, James and Aaron are on the couch to his left, George is to his right, and Charles, Sammy, and King are directly behind him leaning over into his space.

Alex, who is sitting directly in front of him on the ground, is beaming up at him. “We’d love that,” he says around the smile on his lips. Thomas smiles back at him happily.

“So how do I do that?” Thomas asks after a moment of elated silence. John snorts amusedly from Alex’s right. George shakes his head fondly. 

“Magic,” Alex replies mysteriously. 

The entire group breaks out laughing and Thomas rolls his eyes affectionately. He figured that much honestly. 

“I knew that,” Thomas snarks. “What do I do? How do we do this?” 

“We’ll have to wait for the full moon and everyone will have to be there. When’s the next full moon?” Alex questions after the laughter falls down. 

“A week and a half away maybe?” Laf replies hesitantly. 

“I’ll double check and get back on that. Anyway, we do a spell, use a mix of our blood to form the ring, and then your soul will be bound to ours through the rings. I’ll use the same mixture to create the cube that we’ll place at your home as well for faster travel. Then that weekend, which is one that we’re supposed to be here anyway, we’ll walk you through how to properly work with the new magical connection,” Alex informs him. 

There isn’t much to handle on Thomas’s end so he just nods. Most of the people peck him on the lips or the cheek and then walk back to where they were before. 

As everyone else walks away, Herc sits down next to Thomas and guides him into his lap. With one hand on Thomas’s lower back and the other on his jaw, Herc guides Thomas into a searing kiss. Thomas lets out a quiet moan. 

They make out for a few minutes. Before long however, there’s a body fitting itself to Thomas’s back, a line of heat along his spine. 

“You two are so hot together holy shit,” the voice from behind him says. Thomas identifies it as Laf in the back of his mind but not much else. He and Herc continue to make out as Laf kisses up and down his neck and shoulder. 

There’s another groan from across the room that Thomas thinks briefly might be John before Herc does something with his tongue that makes Thomas moan and drags his attention back to the task at hand. 

He hears voices behind him and some shuffling around. Then Laf’s heat is vanishing from his back. 

Herc shifts forward some, grabs under Thomas’s thighs, and stands up with him easily. Thomas whimpers, and wraps his arms and legs around Herc. The man groans and mouths at Thomas’s neck as they travel down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

Over his shoulder, Thomas could see the rest of the coven members following behind the pair, most of them with lewd smirks and heat in their eyes. 

They turn into the bedroom and Herc tosses Thomas down onto the bed. 

Thomas bounces with a quiet laugh, looking back up at Herc as he sprawls out on the bed comfortably. The man lets out a growl at the sight and crawls onto the bed with a glint in his eyes. Herc settles down on top of Thomas as they start making out again. 

Thomas welcomes the weight, settling his arms around the man’s broad shoulders comfortably. 

The bed shifts wildly as someone is tackled onto the bed. Pulling away startled, Thomas looks over to find John and Alex making out almost angrily. They seem to be fighting each other more than making out. With John’s tendency to fight and Alex’s spite, the fight there makes sense though and god is it hot. 

Herc kisses down his neck and onto his chest. He stops only briefly at Thomas’s nipples before moving downward once more. 

When he reaches the band of Thomas’s boxers, he looks up to catch his eyes. Blushing, Thomas nods his permission and Herc shifts to remove them. He feels bare, like he’s got eyes on him, and when he looks up he has multiple sets of eyes locked onto him and Herc. 

He looks back down with a moan as Herc envelops his member in wet heat.

Thomas’s head flops down onto the bed with another moan, watching as John wrestles with Alex. King has Sammy pressed against the wall and Aaron is settled in George’s lap at the end of the bed in one of the armchairs. James and Charles are in the other armchair making out. 

He’s rapidly approaching the edge so he nudges Herc’s head gently. They make eye contact and Thomas smiles, “If you don’t stop this will be over soon.” 

Herc pulls off indulgently. “Alright, can I fuck you baby?” 

Thomas blushes, “I- uh, I’ve never uh, yeah but yeah, I’m willing to try.” 

There’s a moan from the left and Thomas turns to find Alex and John with twin looks of heat as they look right at him. When he looks around, Thomas finds that all eyes in the room are locked onto him. 

“Baby,” Herc whispers reverently. Thomas blushes and tosses his arm over his face embarrassed. 

“No don’t hide,” Herc says gently. “Thank you so much.” 

Herc grabs the vial of oil offered to him from Alex and guiding Thomas’s legs up to plant his feet. He coats two fingers in oil and kisses Thomas as he circles a finger around his entrance. 

Gently, Herc works first one finger and then two into Thomas’s hole. Once again, Herc kisses his way down Thomas’s body to start mouthing at Thomas’s member. Thomas lets out a moan, gripping Herc’s head as he adjusts to the dual sensations of Herc’s fingers and mouth. 

After a few minutes, Thomas starts whining at the pleasure and gripping Herc’s head. Herc pulls his mouth away with a heated smirk. 

Sitting up, Herc slathers his member in oil. 

“Ready baby?” Herc asks one last time as he settles down on his elbows. 

Thomas nods. When he looks up to make eye contact with Herc, Herc gifts him with a peck on the lips. Herc gently guides his member into Thomas’s hole. He goes at a slow and steady tempo, pausing at times to let Thomas get used to it. 

The one time he looks away from Herc, he finds that all eyes in the room are on them. He doesn’t look away again, choosing instead to bury his face in Herc’s neck. 

He and Herc moan in unison as Herc bottoms out. There’s a few groans from around the room as well. 

Feeling shifting on the bed, Thomas looks to find that Alex is riding John enthusiastically, moaning and groaning the whole way as John moans underneath him. 

Thomas whines and shifts at the arousing sight, causing Herc’s member to move inside him. 

Instead of the pain he expects however, Thomas’s mouth drops open around a silent moan and Herc groans from above him. 

“Ready for me to move?” Herc asks him. 

Thomas, making the decision for them, swivels his hips up and back into Herc’s member. This causes it to shift around and hit a spot that has Thomas seeing stars. Herc moans and mouths at his neck as he gently withdraws and then thrusts in. 

Before Thomas can whine at the gentle pace though, having expected something a little harder, Herc sits back on his haunches, angles his hips so that the head of his member is poking Thomas in his pleasure spot, and then starts pounding into him at a steady pace. It’s not to fast or rough, just consistent and mind-numbing, especially for Thomas’s first time. 

Thomas’s lips part around a silent groan and his head thumps back against the pillows as his body lights up in pleasure. 

Herc smirks down at him before reaching a hand down to fondle Thomas’s balls and rigid member. Thomas moans and whimpers through the onslaught, back arching as he rapidly approaches the edge. Herc pauses to lean forward and settle his hands down on the bed on either side of Thomas’s shoulders. Then he picks up his pace and Thomas jackknifes off the bed in pleasure, moaning the whole time. 

With both hands on the bed, Thomas’s member is unfortunately left alone for a few which Thomas is not happy with. Just as he’s about to reach down and do it himself, a hand snakes its way in between the two of them and starts stroking him at a brutal pace. 

Between his fluttering eyelids, Thomas sees George grinning at him lecherously as his hand strips Thomas’s member. 

Thomas’s orgasm slams into him almost violently. He arches of the bed with a wail, head slamming down into the pillow. Herc grows impossibly bigger inside of him as he clenches down uncontrollably. His hearing fails him and he sees stars behind his eyelids. 

Then his back lands on the bed and he peaks open an eye to find Herc stroking himself over Thomas’s stomach, groaning as he reaches orgasm. 

The sight is extremely hot and almost too much for Thomas’s pleasure-muddled brain. 

Herc lands on the bed next to him, completely winded. George wipes his hand off on a washrag before returning with it to give Thomas and Herc both a precursory wipe down. Then George and Aaron gently guide Thomas and Herc into the other bedroom. 

Thomas flops down onto the bed, waits for Herc to do the same, promptly snuggles up to the man’s side, and then passes out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The full moon is on the Wednesday night between the following off weekend and the coven weekend after that. It feels like it takes forever to get to from Thomas’s perspective. Actually it feels a little like they’d never get to it, but the day does eventually roll around. 

Thomas grabs his overnight bag and waves goodbye to Martha as he heads out for the Hamilton residence. Tonight is the night and he’s practically vibrating in excitement. 

By the time he knocks on the door of the Hamilton’s, he’s got it under control thankfully. At least, enough to stop bouncing obnoxiously with every step and to ignore the strong urge to whistle while he walks. 

Eliza answers the door, looking just a small bit frazzled with a small child gripping her hand and hiding behind her skirt. Thomas wants to laugh at the similarity to his first visit but manages to control the urge. 

“Ah, Mr. Jefferson! Please come in. My husband is just tidying up a little bit around the house,” she says happily. 

Thomas follows her retreating form into the Hamilton residence, gently closing the door behind him as he does so. He stands there awkwardly as Eliza goes into the kitchen to check on some food that smells absolutely delicious. 

Alex popping his head out of his study down the hall catches Thomas’s attention and before he can even properly consider it, he’s across the space and embracing the shorter man. 

Without any complaints, Alex just squeezes him tightly. They stand in the embrace for much longer than what is proper, especially between two male ‘colleagues’ but when he pulls back to find Alex beaming at him, he can’t find it in himself to regret doing it. 

When he turns towards the kitchen, Thomas finds that Eliza is standing in the doorway smiling indulgently. 

Alex walks over to the couch to grab his overnight bag and needed supplies before returning to wrap his arm around Thomas’s waist easily. Thomas pauses a split second to think that perhaps this entire interaction should possibly be just a bit more awkward and standoff-ish than it actually is, and also stupidly similar to his first time doing this a month ago now. 

The pair wave goodbye to Eliza and little Philip before popping out. 

They appear in the seating area to find everyone eagerly awaiting their arrival. Everyone is already wearing comfy clothing and settling down for the night, having already decided as a group that the entire coven should just spend the night together before returning to work for Thursday and Friday. 

Thomas takes a deep breath to temper his excitement some and turns to Alex for direction. 

Alex turns back to look at him and starts to explain. “I’m going to use my blood and your blood alongside a binding spell of sorts to create your ring. Between this mixture and some fancy latin, your ring will connect to ours. We’ll also use this concoction on the door to your personal storage room and to make the silver cube for your homes here and in Monticello. Are you ready?” 

Thomas pauses to digest this information but nods confidently, more sure in this decision than any other that he’s ever made. He shoots a blinding smile at the rest of the gathered members. 

“Then we’re gonna take you to the bedroom and not let you leave until you can’t even remember your own name,” Herc pipes up lewdly. There are a few wolf whistles in response and more than a few suggestive looks around the room. Thomas blushes, flustered, but nods at the man in happy agreement. 

Alex just laughs before grabbing Thomas’s wrist and pulling him into the study where they’d have privacy for the spell-casting. He sets out a metal bowl, a knife, and some weird-looking ingredients on the desk. 

“Ready?” Alex asks Thomas. Finding an enthusiastic nod as his only response, Alex starts the spell. 

First, he uses the knife to slice his arm in a place where it’d heal without any additional grief, muttering in latin with his eyes closed. Thomas listens to the latin but can’t properly identify more than a few scattered words here and there. His blood goes into the bowl, followed by the weird-looking and unidentifiable ingredients. 

There’s a second of silence and then Alex hands the knife over to Thomas. He guides Thomas to cut a place on his arm in a way that would heal, much like what he did to his own arm, before guiding Thomas word-for-word through his part of the spell. Thomas is thankful for his background knowledge in latin or he probably would have said plenty of the words incorrectly. 

He still can’t exactly identify most of what he is actually saying but it helps with pronunciation. 

After another split second of silence, Alex reaches his hand into the bowl of blood and mixes it around some, chanting latin in a measured way. The mixture seems to grow darker and darker for no obvious reason so Thomas just chalks it up to magic. 

Once his hand is completely covered in blood, he rubs the palms of his hands together in a weird pattern and says a few final words in latin at a louder volume, crisp and clear. 

When he pulls his hands apart, there is a silver ring sitting in the palm of his once-clean hand. The ring is clean despite the smears of blood all over his one hand and the other hand that is completely coated in the blood mixture. 

Alex uses a nearby towel to wipe his hands off and then gestures for Thomas’s left hand. 

Thomas puts his hand in Alex’s left hand easily, palm facing upwards, and then Alex murmurs a few words of latin as he slides the ring down onto Thomas’s left thumb. 

The sensation of the ring stretching and then fitting firmly to the clean skin of Thomas’s left thumb is odd, like being squeezed by a bag of melting ice cream but it’s actually solidly formed magical metal. As soon as it’s fitted tightly to his skin without cutting off any circulation, a bolt of power rushes through Thomas’s entire body. 

He knows then that the ring will never be moved from his thumb. 

The bolt of power is actually the oddest part. It sends a feeling of belonging, of home through his entire body and he almost staggers under the weight of the feeling. Instead, he stays firmly planted, albeit weak at the knees, until the feeling settles a few long seconds later. 

Studying the ring on his thumb as Alex cleans up the remnants of the spell, Thomas finds himself grinning like an absolute loon. When he looks, Alex is grinning just as big. 

The silence surrounding them thrums with the power of their happiness and contentment, of their excitement at the prospect of the future, and of the power behind what they just did. 

He wraps his right hand gently around the silver ring just to feel the strength and power of the others thrumming through it subtly. Not stupid however, he lets go before he accidentally activates one of the ring’s powers that he can’t control yet. Thomas better wait for the instructions. 

Grabbing the bowl containing the blood-weird ingredient mixture from the spell and Thomas’s hand, Alex leads them back through the door of the study triumphantly. 

Alex turns towards the hallway of doors to deal with Thomas’s and make the silver cube, but Thomas is snatched up into the arms of George who is standing suspiciously close to the door of the study when they come out. 

There are shouts of excitement as George locks him in a heated kiss. 

He allows the older man to grab his wrist and pull him down the hallway towards the bedroom, followed by shouts of excitement as the rest of the coven sans Alex shoots up from their seats to follow after them. 

There in that moment, completely surrounded by those who care about him for no reason other than his personality and who he is as a person, Thomas feels like he’s come home. When they had originally dragged him into this whole mess, it had been a lot to take in. Really, witchcraft should have been enough to make him run for the hills. 

But he doesn’t regret it. After all, he’s finally found a place where he belongs in. 

As Thomas sinks into the covers of the bed, cushioned by John behind him and George looming over top him, he realizes there is no other place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delayed posting! It was a stressful day of homework and classes but that's no excuse. Peep the end notes for final statements on this fic but thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I have a couple of things to say for this fic so please read this through. 
> 
> If you read nothing else in this end note, please read this: I am marking this series as complete because I don't have any active ideas or intention to continue writing BUT I will totally revisit this verse for any prompts or ideas dropped in the comments because I am so down to fill requests. Don't be afraid to comment anything you'd like to see, from the coven getting together in present-day to more punishments, I'm down for whatever. 
> 
> The inspiration of this fic came from a few sources: the polyamory aspect came from lol-phan-af's 1-800-did-I-ask verse here on Ao3, and the ring-related thing actually came about because my best friend and I got bond touch bracelets for our birthdays (July 3rd and 5th respectively) this past year. Basically bond touch bracelets connect to each other through bluetooth and phone pairing, and when you touch one bracelet the other vibrates so its a way to always remind each other of our friendship, and I really started wondering what the 18th century version of that would be. 
> 
> Idk where the inspiration and motivation for this fic actually came from other than I needed something to write to de-stress during the fall 2020 college semester and this kind of fell out onto the page. The more stressed I am, the more explicit my writing becomes so you can probably tell I was quite stressed this semester. The rough draft for this fic actually was around 16k, so with everything added together I actually wrote about 50k for this fic as a whole which is insane because I post less than 50k a /year/ on here so go me honestly. 
> 
> I actually learned some interesting things while writing this fic, like the fact that Jefferson actually lobbied to abolish slavery and send the slaves back to their home, but wasn't okay with the slaves just going free in the U.S. because he feared that way lay a civil war! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment or message me @music-culture-mythology on tumblr and discord for any prompts in this verse or just to chat because I love chatting.


End file.
